The Fifth Witch
by De-De 20
Summary: The Harvest was a success... 5 girls were sacrificed and 5 girls were supposed to return. Only that didn't happen. 5 other witches returned, but only one has no desire to cause harm... Who is this witch?
1. Chapter 1

**_*New Orleans, 2012*_**

In Lafayette Cemetery, a peaceful air could be sensed after the drama just occurred

Five girls were sacrificed, five girls are supposed to raise.

The constant rain flooding through the cemetery stopped, a female figure was kneeling on the ground over a limp body of a teenage girl. Four other girls were laying on the ground on a line. Their white dresses covered with dirt after months of being dead

A dark skinned man was holding the body of the last teenage girl that the woman had just killed for the sacrifice, her skin glowed gold as her magic flows down to the earth. The girl's throat was sliced, blood flooding to her neck and down.

They wait for the Harvest to end, waiting for the girls' resurrection. The woman sniffs and clears her throat looking up at her guests.

"After the Harvest comes the Reaping. Their sacrifices made and accepted. We call upon our Elders to resurrect the chosen ones"

She waits for a couple of seconds looking at the five dead girls, but nothing happens. The others accompanying the woman and man look a each other uneasily, knowing something was off. The woman sighs and begins again

"We call upon our Elders to resurrect the chosen ones..." Still, nothing happens. The woman becomes flustered and almost falls in tears "Resurrect your chosen ones... Please? I beg..." Nothing happens again and that's when she realizes what the others did.

Something had gone wrong. The woman falls to her knees sobbing in front of her dead niece body.

"No!"

She begins sobbing even harder, the other women accompanying her, a blonde woman and a brunette pregnant woman starts to cry softly for the dead girls. The other men accompanying them, a blonde and a brunette both look devastated, but not as much as the dark skinned man was. The dark skinned man shots a dark look at the blonde man before speeding away from the cemetery, revealing he was a vampire. The woman's cries in the background as she cries over her niece

~8~

At a compound in the study the blonde man and blonde woman were talking. The blonde man pours two glasses of bourbon while recapping the day's events

"This whole thing was doomed from the start, you know? Yes, we saved the city, and I'm not complaining about the witches losing their power, but this did not go down the way I thought it would" he gives the woman the glass and sighs looking at her slightly smiling "You surprised me, though. You were quite resourceful today. How did you find them down at the docks?"

The woman smiles impishly "You're not the only one with clever little spies in the quarter, Nik"

Niklaus smiles a little looking away "Sometimes I think I don't give you your due, little sister"

Niklaus' sister sighs sadly "I knew Elijah's plan was mad, but I really thought it would work"

"So did I. I was sure Davina would survive. There was so much life in her" Niklaus replied taking a sip, looking away from his sister.

The woman leans forward, her eyes showing curiousness

"What about the power?" Niklaus looked up, interested "Five were supposed to rise, and none did. Where did all that power go?"

Niklaus looked at her seriously, now wondering the same

~8~

At Lafayette Cemetery, a witch is in a tomb completing a spell she had started earlier in the day. She takes a small poppet and slices the throat open and pours the blood within the poppet into a small goblet holding a potion. She drinks it and she's imbued with power.

Suddenly, four people in various locations in the cemetery rise from their graves- a brunette woman, a red-haired female dressed in a flapper dress, a young black man in a white suit and finally a light brown haired girl with dark brown eyes.

The younger resurrected witch in a Victorian green dress walks around the tombs in confusion, her eyes looking around the unknown place. She comes across the redhead woman at the front gates of the cemetery

The other two meet them there. The redhead places her hand on the girl's shoulder giving the frightened witch a reassuring smile while still being confused herself.

She looks at the black man and the brunette woman confused, still comforting the young witch

"Why are we here?" She asked. The young girl looked up curiously

"We were dead, weren't we?" She asked in a soft small voice.

The black man looked down at her and nodded slowly "Someone brought us forth. Who?"

They had no answer as they glanced at each other. A woman's voice made them look up at her to be met with a chocolate skinned woman with wavy brown hair.

"I did" she smiled at the four. The brunette woman recognized her with wide eyes

"Sabine! What's the meaning of this?" She asked her.

Sabine chuckled "Bastianna, I've had to endure people calling me " _Sabine_ " for almost a year now. I'd appreciate it if you'd call me by my real name- Celeste"

The young witch eye's widened in recognition at the name.

"Celeste Dubois?"

Celeste/Sabine smiled at her "Welcome back, little sister"


	2. Chapter 2

_***Lafayette Cemetery, New Orleans, 2012***_

After being resurrected, Celeste brought her younger sister appropriate clothes fitting the 21 century they were currently living at.

Covered with a blue floral dress, white converse shoes and her golden locket given by a friend around her neck, her hair falling to dark waves to her middle back.

She along her sister possessing Sabine's body and Genevieve, the redhead resurrected witch stroll through the cemetery.

"Oh, I remember this cemetery. Hmm. Hasn't changed a bit" Genevieve commented.

Celeste's sister looked around at the new view, absorbing more details of the new era she was currently at.

"I've been coming here over a century, wearing one face or another" Celeste told her, gazing at her sister guiltily. She had not managed to do the same for her sister when she died and she felt guilty for it.

Now her sister must deal with a new time completely different as to what she was accustomed.

~8~

"Laurette, are you here?" Celeste walked to her sister's new bedroom. The young witch looked up at her sister with a small smile, a book in her hands

"Humanity has grow since I was alive. They have develop gorgeous things"

A pang of guilt hit Celeste's heart seeing her sister excitement with this era knowledge. She forced it down and smiled at her

"Well, 200 years has passed Laure since you were alive, human's knowledge had to grow, don't you think?"

Celeste waited for a sad glimmer on her eyes mentioning her time of death, but that never came. Laurette's eyes kept her glow as she shrugged

"Well, better for me, Celeste. Much more knowledge to learn" Laurette smiled returning back to her book. Celeste sighed

"Sister. Papa Tunde is waiting for us at the docks. What do you say I give you a little tour of this place?"

Laurette's eyes lit up returning the book in the shelf walking to her older sister.

~8~

The Dubois sisters arrived at a warehouse on the docks as Papa Tunde finishes doing his spell on Niklaus' sister who lays desiccated in a circle of salt, she had a symbol carved into her forehead. He stands back and admires his work

"It is done. The power of the Original sister flows through me" Papa Tunde told the girls

Laurette walked forward recognizing the Original blonde vampire, tilting her head aside at her clothing.

"And will that be enough to make Klaus suffer?" Celeste asked watching her sister's hungry eyes absorb the new form of magic in front of her.

"I will hurt Klaus Mikaelson as he hurt me. When I am done, he will wish that he could die"

Laurette looked up from the Original vampire feeling slightly guilty and sad for the vampire for what it seemed to be a powerful and yet painful spell.

But instead of voicing her thoughts out loud, she only smiled at her sister and fellow warlock

~8~

That same night, Celeste and Laurette met with Papa Tunde near a crypt.

Laurette feeling guilty for what he has done, even if all of them were vampires.

Papa Tunde was performing a ritual with his blade. He holds it up into the air allowing the moonlight to shine over it before standing and handing it to Celeste

Laurette eyes them sadly, looking as if she wanted to stop them for the wrong she believes they're doing but she doesn't.

"Is it done?" The Dubois older sister asks the Warlock. He nods curtly

"This blade now contains all the power I harvested from the vampires. It will do things worse than death, even to an Original"

"And are you ready for the final offering?"

Papa Tunde nods not saying anything. He looks up to the sky "In the name of the witches of the French Quarter, it is my honor"

He hands her the bone knife

"Thank you, Papa Tunde" Celeste smiles and walks from behind him standing there and then with a swift move she slits his throat with the knife. Laurette looks away.

Once he's dead, she looks at the knife feeling Tunde's power being absorbed into it and smirks looking at her guilty looking sister

"They'll pay for what they've done to us, little Laure"

Laurette doesn't answer, feeling as she may regret what would come next


	3. Chapter 3

***Lafayette Cemetery** *

Celeste, still in Sabine's possession leads her tour guide group through the rows of tombs, Laurette among them smiling slightly

"Each tomb is well cared for. Families honor their dead with display of affection and respect"

Laurette frowns feeling something shift in the wind. She looks at a tomb labeled 'Deveraux'.

She focus her hearing in there ignoring her sister's explanations. She was a witch so she knew what she was talking about was a half-true

She narrowed her eyes hearing a faint call for help "Is someone there?"

"This place belongs to the Deveraux family, known throughout the Quarter for their strong connection to witchcraft. And, if you look close, these fresh bricks tell us someone in the family has recently fallen"

A desperate scream interrupts Celeste's speech leaving the tourists disturbed by the noise. Celeste's smile never faltering. She caught her sister's eye and winked at her as what they knew perfectly to be magic blasted the wall of bricks out of the way, causing a girl to tumble out of the tomb. The tourists looked frightened, though some begin taking pictures with their cameras.

Celeste seems unperturbed by this revelation, though, and simply crouches down to smile at the resurrected witch

"Hello, Monique. Welcome back to the land of the living"

Laurette looks at the harvest witch suspiciously.

~8~

After the break, more tourists are still taking pictures of Monique's empty grave. The Dubois sisters and the Devereux witch were inside the girl's crypt.

A woman, Monique's aunt Sophie enters the crypt, where she finds Celeste and Monique waiting for her. Laurette hidden in the shadows. She wasn't still ready to meet someone else

"What is it? What's going on?" Sophie asked. Celeste smiled looking at Monique

"It's a miracle"

When Sophie sees Monique she gasps, unable to believe that her niece is alive

"Monique? You're alive!" Sophie rushes over to her niece and gives her a big hug. Sophie is thrilled to see her, but Monique seems less enthusiastic.

Laurette from the shadows seeing Monique's fault of reaction falls into a frown.

~8~

Celeste and Laurette walks down on the street, Celeste pointing up things to her sister as she nods excitedly. Her face shifts into a frown feeling being watched after a while. She looked at her older sister who looked like the same, they both stopped walking and turned around to face an Original vampire the both girls knew pretty well, Elijah Mikaelson

"Elijah. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Celeste asked standing in front of her sister's view to hide her from the vampire's sight

"My family needs an ally among the witches, and you've helped us in the past. Perhaps together we can avoid an unnecessary conflict"

As Celeste answered, Laurette from behind her closed her eyes mumbling an spell to make her look like someone else. She opened her eyes when she finished. To Celeste she'll still be her normal self, but when Elijah look at her she'll be another teenage witch with blonde hair and gray eyes

"They may be willing to make a deal, if it were with the noble Elijah. But there will never be any peace at long as it involves Klaus"

"Is that what all this is about? You want my brother out of town?" Elijah asked raising his eyebrows.

"I'm just telling you how they feel" she looked behind her to her sister, who has looking at Elijah with a convincing controlled feared face "My people are scared, they're desperate, but they're not dumb. You have a niece on the way. It stands to reason you'd be willing to discuss how to run him out of the city"

Elijah looked between Sabine and the blonde witch and shook his head

"Let's walk together. You can take me on one of your famous tours"

Celeste/Sabine shook her head slightly "I'm kind of busy, Elijah" she pointed at the blonde girl. Elijah looked between them

"I'm sure the young lady won't mind, would you?" Elijah asked politely walking towards Laurette. She risked a glance to her sister's face and she sighed shaking her head slightly. She turned to Elijah and smiled slightly shaking her head. Elijah smiled passing next to her.

Both sister exchanged a look following him

~8~

Celeste/Sabine is continuing to take Elijah on a tour throughout the city. Laurette walking a few steps behind them, trying to make it seemed less obvious her little knowledge of their era

"So, this next part of town is one of the few areas where any of the original French architecture remains. The most of the buildings were destroyed in the 1700s when the city burned for the first time"

She notices Elijah hasn't said anything in a while "Am I putting you to sleep?"

"As surprising as you might find this, it's not every day that someone asks you to betray your own brother... Celeste

Laurette looks up surprised and slightly scared but Celeste looked impressed

"How did you know?" The Dubois witch asked, forcing herself to not look into her sister's direction, risking herself to expose her

"As Davina was drawing your likeness, I dared to imagine that your presence was near. And when Sophie discovered that there was no magic in your remains, I wondered-– could you have possibly cheated death by using your power to place your essence into the body of another? And if so, then who? And then, I recalled the lovely Sabine" Elijah explained "Your visions of my brother's child precipitated the death of the last Elder within your coven... Ensuring that the Harvest ritual could not be completed-– unless you were to control it. You have been playing a very long game, indeed. But to what end?" Elijah asked curiously confused.

Celeste steps closer to Elijah and kisses him. When she pulls away, her lipstick is on his lips, making him quickly become dizzy and weakened

Laurette's eyes widened in disbelief. She may not like the Original siblings, but out of everyone Elijah had always been kind to her

"Oh, Elijah, my lost love... After all this time, don't you understand? I died because of Klaus. And even after all his vindictive lies about witches led to my death, you stood by him. All because of your vow- "always and forever."

Elijah becomes even weaker and struggles to stay on his feet. When he starts to speak, his speech is slurred "What have you done to me?"

"Oh, it's a simple enchantment. You needn't worry. I'm not here to kill you, Elijah, I'm here to teach you the error of your ways. "Always and forever" was the greatest mistake of your life"

Elijah suddenly passes out and falls unconscious to the ground

"Celeste! What are you doing?" Laurette asked her sister. She looked up smirking

"Dear sister, we're gonna teach him a lesson. Are you with me?"

Laurette looked at her in shock. She was not the sister she knew in the 1800's. She was different and that scared her

~8~

In the French Quarter, Elijah awakes on the ground and breaths heavily still weakened from the spell Celeste casted on him

"You poisoned me with a kiss. At least you haven't lost your sense of irony" he told her, he spotted the blonde girl with them looking at him worriedly and frowned, there was a familiar aura around the girl he couldn't place

"We may have time for more. But first, I'm going to cure you of your greatest flaw- this absurd devotion to your lunatic family" Celeste told him. Elijah shook his head

"Your anger is with me. Now, if you have come here seeking revenge–-" he glanced at the blonde making her eyes widen in fear, but he didn't had the chance of asking as Celeste cut him off

"Oh, I'll have my revenge. Starting with Klaus. He is gonna know pain and torment like he's never felt before. Unless you choose to save him, of course. But then that leaves Rebekah, your tragic sister. She's about to find herself in quite the predicament. You could save her. But then that leaves Hayley in jeopardy..."

Both Elijah and Laurette looked up panicked

"No. No, no..." Elijah mumbled sending a pleading look to the young witch, Celeste stepped in front of her to hide her from Elijah's sight angrily, but she managed to calm herself down

"Poor girl. She has no idea how dangerous it is to be loved by you" she shook her head and then shrugged "Oh well. With your body weakened by my spell, you won't be able to save them all. You'll recover with just enough time to choose one. Who will it be? I can't wait to find out" she chuckled walking away.

Laurette closes her eyes chanting a spell under her breath, making her sister believe she went behind her.

When she opened her eyes, Elijah was unconscious again. She bit her cheek feeling guilty about what she'll have part of. She remembered her sister talking about the pregnant wolf. She couldn't let a new mother hurt

She looked between Elijah and the door troubled.

~8~

Elijah woke up feeling a hand on his forehead hearing someone chanting. He woke up with a gasp felling stronger and using his supernatural speed he rushed from behind of who woke him up and grabbed the witch in a choke-hold

"I'm just trying to help" a strangled weak and familiar voice gasped fighting with his hold. He looked down at the teenage witch and found himself confused to see a brunette girl instead of the blonde girl he thought he would see. He slowly let go of the girl and she coughed gasping for air massaging her neck.

Elijah stood motionlessly waiting for the girl to turn around, his eyes widening in surprise meeting her familiar dark brown orbs

"Laurette?"

The witch's eyes widened as the vampire recognized her. She cursed herself from losing concentration as she woke him up. She sighed looking down and then looked up at the Original vampire with a sheepish smile

"Hello, Elijah"

~8~

Elijah watched the girl pace around with a candle on her hand. According to her she needed it so anyone, specially her sister could spy on her actions.

Elijah found himself wondering how she was alive. The last time he saw her was in 1821, before his brother sent people to slaughter her people, witches

"How...?"

Laurette cut him off "No time to explain, Elijah. You have people to save"

Elijah then remembered the danger from his loved ones and stood up quickly startling the girl almost making her candle fall, Elijah rushed to her grabbing her candle midair.

"Explain" he commanded her

"I didn't know Celeste would include your sister or the pregnant wolf. Elijah, believe me when I tell you that I only thought she was getting revenge from you brother" her eyes filled with tears as she desperately begged for him to believe her "I only accepted because that hybrid caused my death, other than that, please I didn't want anyone else involved"

Elijah surveyed the girl, seeing the honesty in her eyes. When he first met her, she had always been an open book, so he knew she meant every word she was saying

His train of thought got interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. He handed the candle to the witch and checked his phone, seeing the name of Hayley, he quickly answered it

"Hayley" he answered worriedly looking at the girl, who looked away ashamed

"Elijah, something's going on with the witches" a woman's voice sounded on the other line. Elijah sighed looking at Laurette

"Listen to me. You were right. Celeste is back. Niklaus, Rebekah- you're all in danger... Hayley, you have to find Rebekah. You stay with her until I get there"

He hung up and looked at Laurette

"You want to prove how sorry you are? You're gonna help me save Hayley and her baby"

She nodded and he sped them away

~8~

Elijah vamp sped towards the plantation, Laurette in his arms. Both of them stopping in shock at the mansion burning down, Laurette lit up her candle again, shock written in her face.

The intense fire coming from inside the home brighting up her face. Tears on her face not quite believing what her sister could be able to do this.

A beat passed and her face shifted into one of determination as she hold her hand up. Elijah was trying to get inside from one of the windows but there was too much fire.

He heard chanting from behind him and turned around seeing the young witch with a raised hand pointing at the mansion, her other hand holding her candle. Her words were whispered but he could easily detect a spell.

He panicked slightly thinking the girl would betray him, but his thoughts changed once he felt no more the fire warm from behind him and turned to the window, realizing what spell Laurette was doing. She was pulling away the flames so he could enter.

She was helping him

He shattered the window as he entered using his vamp speed. He looked around at the smoke filled room and uses his enhanced hearing to find the pregnant woman. He hears her cough and rushes towards her side and grabs her in bridal style and speeds them outside to the witch's side.

Hayley coughs out breathing for air. Laurette stopped chanting feeling something wet from her nose. She had to fight the strong magical fire on her own and that was a struggle for her.

She looked down at the pregnant werewolf and the Original vampire. Elijah looked down at Hayley

"Where's Rebekah?" He asked her. Hayley's eyes widened shaking her head as she struggled to speak.

"I don't know. She went off with one of them" She look at him urgently "Elijah, my friend is still in there"

Elijah cursed in his head looking up at the mansion, he wanted to find his sister but the urgency on Hayley's voice made him stop.

"I'll go for him, Elijah" a soft voice said from behind him. He turned and meet with Laurette's dark brown eyes "Go and find your sister"

She could see the struggle for wanting to save his sister and the wolf's friend on the vampire's eyes. Besides she didn't want anyone else getting hurt.

Hayley looked up at the unfamiliar witch and saw the honesty in her brown eyes.

"Elijah, go!" Laurette's voice snapped him from his thoughts and she didn't wait for him to acknowledge her as she ran towards the mansion.

He sighed and shook his head and looked down at Hayley "I'll be right back"

Hayley nodded still gasping for for fresh air.

~8~

Laurette coughed harder when she came closer to the hot flames. Her candle forgiven on the ground outside the window Elijah broke. She trusted on the flames of the mansion to cloak her.

She trusted her hand up and chanted, the smoke and fire dissipating along her hand's movements.

A cough caught her attention and she ran towards the shaggy, curly brown haired man on the floor gasping for air. She ran straight for him and made a movement with her hands making the fire disappear from around him. She knelt in front of him and grabbed his hand placing it over her shoulders while she wrapped her other arm around his waist, using her magic to prop him into his feet

"I got you, I got you" she whispered at the coughing man, narrowing her eyes chanting softly making a clear path leading to outside.

She started coughing as well and she quickened her pace. They both made it outside safely, both leaning on each other as they neared Hayley.

She laid down the man next to Hayley. She looked up at the witch gratefully, obviously thinking she wouldn't help them.

Laurette, breathing heavily nodded her head weakly and fell to the floor unconscious.

Too much energy fighting linked witches.

~8~

Laurette woke up feeling drained. She fluttered her eyes open looking around gasping not recognizing the place

"You're awake" a hard voice sounded from behind her. She turned around blinking a couple of times to stop the dizziness that swop her up to find Elijah looking at her with hard eyes

"Elijah?" She asked confused. She was with Hayley and her friend.

"You fell unconscious after all the magic you used" Elijah answered her unspoken question. He was angry, angry at Celeste for making him choose between Hayley and his family, angry at Bastianna for kidnapping his brother, angry for Genevieve taking his sister.

And he was angry with the young witch for siding with her sister to hurt his family. But he was holding back with anger towards the girl. After all she had helped him save Hayley.

Laurette nodded in understanding. She looked around looking for something. Elijah understanding pointed at her left, where her candle was lit up making her sigh in relief

"Now that you know you're safe, you're gonna tell me exactly what your sister is planning" Elijah stood up looking at the girl threateningly.

"Elijah..."

She got cut off by a hand wrapped around her throat. She hadn't even felt him rushing towards her. She crawled at his hand desperately gasping for air

"Where is Celeste taking my brother and sister, Laurette?"

She closed her eyes focusing all her energy on him so he could let her go. She felt his hand leave her throat and she opened her eyes seeing Elijah holding his hands over his head.

"I don't know, Elijah" she told him stopping the aneurism feeling more exhausted than from when she woke up. Her eyes filled with tears "Celeste didn't mention anything about your sister and if she's including her, her plans have changed" Elijah glared at her. A tear fell from her eye to her cheek "She was supposed to take him to the asylum but now I don't know. Please, Elijah" she cried.

Elijah looked at her expressionless

"Please, if I would know I would be brought back for this, I would have fought harder to stay death" she whispered to herself turning away.

Elijah widened his eyes in realization

"You misplaced a girl from the Harvest" Elijah stated. The witch snapped her head towards him in confusion

"The Harvest? What are you talking about?"

Celeste hadn't mention anything about the Harvest. She had learned from other witches what implied and were sad that it hadn't worked until Monique woke up.

The ritual implied the sacrifice of five young witches as an offering to their ancestors to strength the connection between them and the witches. When she first learned about it, she was all against it. Her mother once telling her the girls weren't suffering but she had never seen it that way. From her view it was people slaughtering young girls telling them it was necessary.

The girls were suppose to return to the living in the Reaping that comes after the Harvest.

Hearing she was taking the place of a young girl that was meant to revive was something she didn't want to hear. Her eyes filled with tears once again

"What's her name?" She asked Elijah in a whisper catching him by surprise with the desperate sadness in her eyes. "The girl I'm taking the place of" she explained further seeing the vampire's confusion.

Elijah nodded in understanding but shook his head "We're not sure. Papa Tunde took the place of Monique"

She nodded "And his death brought her back" she whispered in understanding. She took a deep breath "What are the names of the others?" She wanted to know, maybe hearing the girl's name would flood something through her, a recognition or something

Elijah frowning answered "Abigail, Cassie, Davina and Alex"

The last name took Laurette in surprise, a sense of familiarity hitting her knowing she was the girl she was misplacing on the living land

She shook her head "I can't believe Celeste" she whispered. "I'm not supposed to be alive, Elijah. I'm dead for a reason, that girl should be here, not me"

Elijah looked at her frowning, remembering the girl's personality not being anything but kind to him, even when she found out her sister was dating a vampire. She didn't deserve being played like that.

"I'm gonna help you stop Celeste, even if it means going against her" she snapped him from his thoughts hearing her saddened tone "She knows I hate liars and she still lied to me. I'm gonna help you rescue your siblings and after that, I want you to kill me"

"Laurette..." Elijah breathed in shock hearing such words of the girl. She held her hand up silencing him

"I want your word, Elijah. As soon as your siblings are safe with you. You're gonna kill me. I'm taking value time of that girl that I'm not willing to take another day after that. So please, give. me. your. word"

Elijah closed his eyes hearing the demand. She was no stupid, they both knew once he gave his word he will keep it. He was honorable as that

"I... " Elijah hesitated not wanting to give such a promise. One of the things he less like was killing a child. The witch in front him, in his eyes was a child, a girl no more than 17 years, even if she was born 200 years ago. Finally he sighed, already regretting the words coming from his mouth "...Give you my word"


	4. Chapter 4

_***Mikaleson's Compound***_

"Elijah. Are you okay?" Laurette asks the original vampire as he returns from his errand of the witches territory to gather information

Elijah looked at her. She looked better than the day prior. Healthier.

"Sophie Devereaux is dead" he informed her. Laurette casted her eyes down frowning but otherwise didn't look surprised "You don't look surprised or crestfallen by the dead of one of your people" Elijah stated calmly

Laurette took a deep breath looking up. Her eyes showing sadness "So that's what I felt last night, huh? The dead of a witch. Interesting" she said chuckling, a small sardonic grin on her face

It was those moments when Elijah could see the similarities between the Dubois sisters. The reactions they got when they finally understood some new form of magic were the same

"Monique didn't look too affected in the slightest" Elijah informed her remembering the expressionless look of the girl and the grin when she informed him of her aunt being a casualty of war.

Laurette breathed a humorless chuckle "I knew there was something wrong with her, her time with the ancestors definitely changed her. Pity. She must have been a sweet girl to change that much" she told him standing up

Elijah raised an eyebrow "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Laurette smiled bitterly "Oh, the ancestors on the other side loves to change sweet innocent witches when they come across their path when they die. It's torture at first when you resist changing. But slowly, piece by piece even if you don't want to, your mind changes to their ways. You see, that's why the Harvest is always successful"

Elijah examined the witch critically "You sound it as from experience"

Laurette looked up "They tried. But the will power is strong, I didn't let them bully me. I just had to pretend"

Elijah stayed quiet. He could the difference in occasions. She acted expressionless in front of other people. But when she was alone with him or alone in general, he could see again the girl he had met in the nineteen century.

"Enough about me, Elijah. I sense something powerful on you. Did you get your answers?" She asks squinting her eyes. The magical presence was strong with each step she made to Elijah.

Elijah looked up at her and shrugged off his suit jacket and raised his sleeve. His arm covered in ink. Names tattooed onto his skin.

"Can you tell me what this is about?" Elijah observed Laurette's curious eyes as she examined the names.

After a pregnant silence, she sighed looking up at him

"It's called a Devinette. It's old school. Kind of a riddle. The older witches use them to teach the children. Kind of useful when your mother or older sister wants you to learn difficult magic" she chuckled "Solve it, and it disappears"

Elijah nodded and they made their way to the courtyard where Marcel, a dark skinned bold vampire was sending vampires to look for the other two Mikaleson's around the city

"Anything?" Elijah asks making his presence known, Laurette next to him playing with her hands nervously as she looks at the vampires

Marcel looked at him "They're putting eyes and ears out everywhere. Daywalkers are working every contact we've got. Cops, dock workers, guys in the Treme... Word is out: anyone trying to earn favor with me gets a lifetime of it if they find them"

Laurette stayed behind Elijah as a mean of protection. She was human, blood running through her veins which is what vampires feed off. Being with Elijah was a mean of protection.

"Good. I need a pen and paper" Elijah nods and walks away, his hand on Laurette's middle back as he led her away, not wanting her to be in the presence of the vampires anymore.

Marcel pauses for a moment and rolls his eyes and then follows behind him and the witch "Hey, am I taking orders from you now, or are we in this together?" Marcel asks as Elijah starts unbuttoning his shirt

He looks at Marcel frustrated "Pen and paper, Marcellus. Now!"

Marcel sighs "I want her back just as much as you do, you know... The both of them"

When Marcel leaves to get the supplies, Elijah begins stripping off his shirt as he calls out for Hayley to come into the study

"Hayley!"

Laurette sits on a chair nearby quietly looking at Elijah curiously.

Hayley enters "Elijah! You're back. Did you find any... " She stops when she realizes that Elijah is both shirtless and covered in tattooed names and gapes awkwardly "...thing?" She stares at him in confusion as Laurette smiles in amusement "What is happening?" She asks looking at him not noticing Laurette looking at them amused

"I need you to make a list of these names" Elijah told her not noticing Laurette's scolding look.

He's the one to solve the puzzle not her or Marcel. _Elijah_

While Hayley waits on Marcel, she begins examining the names tattooed across Elijah's shoulders, arms, back, and abdomen

She reads aloud a familiar name "Sabine? Elijah, what is this?"

"I believe they represent the names of the women Celeste inhabited for the past two centuries. Laurette explained is a form of learning. Kind of a riddle. I have to solve it to make it disappear" he explained pointing to the witch making Hayley notice she was there for the first time

Laurette wriggles her fingers in a form of a greeting

Marcel returns to them and hands the paper and pen to Hayley, nodding at the witch "She's right. Witches use them to teach their kids"

Laurette smiled "Yeah, useful to learn difficult spells"

"Why? What's the point?" Hayley asked. Elijah sighed and looked at between the pregnant wolf and the witch

"Celeste forced me to make a choice between yourself and my siblings, and now she means to mock that choice, taunting me with a childish game" Laurette looked down in shame "The longer the game, the more they suffer. To find Klaus and Rebekah, we need to solve this riddle. The solution lies somewhere in these names"

Laurette pursed her lips looking at her hands on her lap frowning.

Celeste had really changed from the sweet woman she was.

 _'The consequence of living for more than 200 years, I guess'_ Laurette thought to herself quietly _'It changes you'_

"She's a witch, why doesn't she help you?" Hayley asked looking at Laurette. She looked up shaking her head

"It doesn't work like that. The game is specifically for him. He's the one that has to solve it. No magic works on the tattoos. Is designed to not cheat. Even if I wanted to help you, I wouldn't be able to. I'm sorry"

Elijah shook his head dismissing the girl's apologizes. Marcel hummed in agreement, knowing she was right and not lying. He looked at the names on Elijah's skin

"The name next to Sabine... Annie La Fleur, she's the witch that was shunned from her coven just over a year ago. Never knew why, but I can find out" Marcel told them

~8~

Hayley and Laurette stayed on the compound while Elijah and Marcel went to find out why Annie was shunned out

Laurette was sitting on the couch reading a book while Hayley entered the room while talking on the phone. She looks at the witch's calm expression frowning and sits on the chair, her back facing Laurette as Elijah on the phone was about to hang up

"Elijah, wait!"

Laurette looked up at the name of the vampire but besides that she didn't hear more of the conversation.

After a few minutes, Hayley hung up. She then turned around to the witch who had returned to the book

"You don't look worried" Hayley told her, Laurette looked up. Hayley sighed and stood up walking to her "I haven't had the chance of thanking you" She sat next to her, she looked the confusion in the witch's eyes and explained further "For saving Jackson, I didn't think you would save him, but you did and thank you"

Laurette smiled softly "You don't have to thank me, Hayley. He doesn't deserve to pay in Celeste's games" Hayley noticed how she said the witch's name frowning "And, I know I've tell this to Elijah a hundred of times already, but I don't care. I'm sorry for what she's putting you through. Even bad people don't deserve to be use like that for revenge. And Like I promised to Elijah I'm gonna help him find your husband and sister-in-law"

Hayley tilted her head at the witch. "Okay. Thanks for what are you doing, it must be difficult to betray your people, but thanks"

Laurette waved her off chuckling "They don't know" she pointed at her candle in the table "As long as I have that candle lit up, they won't know where I am or what I'm doing"

Hayley nodded in understanding "Oh, and by the way. I'm not Klaus' wife. Yikes" she scrunched her nose in disgust

Laurette furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "You're not? But you're carrying his child"

Hayley smiled chuckling at the girl

"Well, people doesn't need to be married anymore to have children" Laurette keeps looking at her in confusion, Hayley chuckled in remembrance "Oh, sorry. Elijah told me you are not from this time. Things have changed Laurette since from when you were born"

The witch nodded in understanding "Yeah. A lot has changed" she told her quietly. "I don't even recognize my own sister anymore" she added sadly. She shook her head and looked at Hayley's phone "You have a text"

Hayley frowned looking at her phone without any notifications and opened her mouth to tell her she was changing the subject when it rang with an incoming text from Elijah

"Wow. Sometimes witches' tricks amaze me" Hayley told her flipping her phone to see the text. Laurette chuckled

"It's the oldest trick of the witches" Laurette winked at her smiling. Hayley chuckled looking at the text

"Elijah resolved the game. But he doesn't know what it means" Laurette nodded in understanding. It used to happen to her a lot of times "He wants me to search the name Clara Summerlin. According to him, she was the only witch who didn't die by her own hand"

"Celeste likes to steal those girls' lives, doesn't she? And then she ends them as she pleases" Laurette shook her head in disgust "I can't believe how much has she changed" she murmured.

Hayley hearing her raised her eyebrows surprised. "Celeste's the sister you said has changed?" Laurette shrugged not answering avoiding her eyes. Hayley sighed sympathetically not knowing what to say "Wow" Laurette nodded. Hayley stood up "Well, I'm gonna grab my laptop and search for this witch. She has the answers to find Klaus and Rebekah"

Hayley walked away leaving Laurette alone with her thoughts

~8~

Hayley and Laurette were on the study of the compound. Hayley on her laptop and Laurette sitting in front of her, a book on her lap when Eliijah entered

Hayley looks up at him "Hey, look, I found–" Elijah stops her putting his finger on his lips, gesturing her to keep quiet indicating he has news.

"You were right about the Deveraux witch" He informed her not worrying about the witch because he knew she wouldn't say anything.

Before they could say anything more, Marcel joins them

"Find anything about Clara, the mystery witch?" He asked.

"Not much. She was a nurse at the Fleur-de-Lis Sanitarium" she points at the screen

Marcel freezes and visibly begins to panic. Laurette looks up from the book in recognition at the name of the place

"Recognize her?" Hayley clicks on a picture and points to her so Marcel and Elijah can see what she looked like "Top row, second from the right"

"No, I don't. Marcel?" Elijah turns to look at Marcel to hear what he has to say and notices how alarmed and worried he looks. He glances at the witch noticing her panicked expression "Marcel? Laurette? Do I need to remind you that Niklaus and Rebekah are somewhere suffering horribly? If you know something, talk"

"The Sanitarium. That's where you'll find them" Marcel answered. Laurette looked at him frowning but nodded in agreement looking back at Elijah

"Are you sure? How do you know?" Hayley asked looking between the vampire and the witch. Marcel sighed

"I just know"

"How do you know? Both of you, how do you know?" Elijah repeated, then looked between Marcel and Laurette

"I told you about the Sanitarium Elijah, remember?" Elijah took a moment to remember "But I told you I thought that also taking Rebekah had changed her plans. Clearly I was wrong" she sighed looking down, Elijah nodded at her. He then turned to Marcel waiting for his explanation

Marcel looked at Elijah and sighed in defeat knowing he had to explain

"If I'm right, you need to know exactly what we're walking into. We did something, Rebekah and I... I think the witches are trying to use it against her. It was, uh... something that you're not gonna like"

~8~

Marcel explained to Elijah, Hayley and Laurette how both he and Rebekah used Genevieve to summon The Mikaelson's father, Mikael to New Orleans in 1919

"For the better part of a century, I have wondered how Father found us, what foolish mistake that we had made to destroy our time in the one place that we could finally call home. Did you know, I even blamed myself for a time, Marcellus?" Elijah told him before rushing towards his throat pinning him against the wall

Hayley and Laurette gasped and ran towards the fighting vampires "Elijah..."

He ignored them and continued speaking to Marcel "Niklaus treated you like a son"

Marcel struggled to talk with Elijah's hand in his throat "Rebekah. I loved her. I still love her. All we ever wanted was to be together, but as long as Klaus was around, that was never gonna happen. But hey, I guess you wouldn't know anything about that, huh?" Elijah hesitated for a second and then dropped him to the floor. Elijah stood in front of him threateningly

"When Klaus learns the truth, there will be no end to his rage. I will not let my sister suffer that wrath"

Marcel walked past him and turned to face him "Then we need to get to them before he learns the truth"

~8~

Hayley awaits her moment to go after the witch that cursed her Wolves' family, stopping on the study seeing the small witch sobbing softly

She frowns sympathetically.

"I'll do this for you too, Laurette" Hayley whispered to herself looking at the witch and walked away

She couldn't believe someone would try to manipulate their family into doing this. The girl was all the contrary to Celeste, helping her on finding Rebekah and Klaus and saving Jackson and Celeste did nothing but harm her; Bringing her back to a time where clearly she doesn't belong and make her suffer and see her sister change of what she used to know.

If Hayley had a sibling alive, she wouldn't have done that to them. Not matter what happened between them. She would never hurt them.

~8~

Outside the Fleur-de-Lis Sanitarium, Celeste leaves the sanitarium and starts walking down the street toward the French Quarter, her mind on where her sister was. She definitely wasn't planning on her leaving her side but it had happened. She started to wonder if she had betrayed her. She shook her head and kept walking

However, Hayley sneaks up behind her and hits her hard over the head with a shovel, causing her to be knocked out as she falls to the ground

Hayley looked down at her "Hey, there, witch bitch. You and I are gonna have a little chat"


	5. Chapter 5

_***Mikaelson's Compound***_

Laurette was sitting in the middle of the study where Elijah, Hayley and Marcel had figured it out where the other Mikaelson's where taken. She had prepared a spell in front of her and was chanting concentrating where she heard footsteps from behind her. She opened her eyes losing concentration making the candle blow off.

She sighed and looked over her shoulder to see an Original Vampire studying the scene he had just walked into

"You do know it's not smart to make a witch lose concentration with a strong spell, right?" she asked Elijah raising an eyebrow

"I know" Elijah nodded curly. He stayed quiet not exactly how to start his next sentence. It was a sore subject for the young witch "I need you to help me find your sister" he told her

Laurette looked at him suspiciously "That's not our deal, Elijah. I help you find your siblings and make sure they're okay and then you kill me. Finding Celeste is not part of that deal" she crossed her arms

Elijah sighed exasperated "Listen, Laurette. I want you to hear me. Celeste has taken Hayley. You helped me once in saving her from your sister. Are you gonna let her hurt her this time?"

Laurette bit her lip troubled "I can't let you hurt my sister Elijah" she finally told him softly

Elijah sighed hating what he was about to do the girl, but knew it was necessary to save his family "I know you care about your sister, but does she care about you?"

Laurette looked at him incredulously "Of course she cares about me. How dare you think otherwise?"

Elijah didn't answer at first, instead he went to another angle "If so, why isn't she looking for you? You're technically a harvest witch. You are supposed to be with those of your kind. And yet here you are. Do you want me to continue?" Laurette didn't answer. Elijah nodded "You have seen what your sister is capable of nowadays. And as I'm sure you have realized, she's not the same woman you and I knew back in the 1800's" Laurette looked away and that worked as an answer for Elijah "She's capable of manipulation, she will manipulate everyone around her like how she has done for the past 200 years and then she will jump to another body leaving the others powerless and she still hasn't reach you which means she may leave you alone living a life you clearly say you don't want"

By this time, Laurette's eyes were filled with tears and a few others had rolled down from her cheeks as she turned her back to Elijah

"She won't do that, Elijah. I refuse to believe she would do that to me and to the other witches"

Elijah walked to the silently crying girl and placed a chair next to her sitting down quietly. He took a piece of paper in his hands, a spell itched with ink on it

"It there may be a way to make sure she doesn't leave you or your people again. Here" he handed her the spell "This is from my mother's grimoire. Celeste used a similar spell to body jump. If what Sabine says is true, when she sacrifices herself, all of her power will flow back into the earth. _However_ , if she has lied and tries to take another body, this spell will deliver her to a very different destination, leaving all of you alone" Laurette looked down and eyed the spell "Now, please locate your sister"

Laurette looks up and after a few seconds of silence she nods. Elijah grabs a map and sets it in front of the girl.

Laurette stood up and grabbed an athame, stopping when Elijah grabbed her wrist "What are you doing?"

She pursed her lips and looked up at him "It's a locator spell, Elijah. I need blood of a relative so I can track her. I'm Celeste's sister, my blood will work" she told him simply pulling her hand away from his grasp

"She's possessing Sabine's body" Elijah pointed out following the witch with his eyes as she stood in front of the map. She looked up with a small grin

"It doesn't matter. The girl is being possessed right now is like under a sleep. The magic will locate what's awake" Laurette explained placing the athame on her hand slicing it over her skin drawing blood. She poured the dripping blood on the map and started chanting over and over again concentrating on her magic and her sister

" _Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras, Sequita Saguines, Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous"_

The blood slowly started to move across the map as she chanted. Her eyes following the movement feeling her magic pulse under her veins as she almost pinpoints the location. She closed her eyes as an image enters her mind. She opened them no more chanting and looked over to Elijah who had watched the entire spell with curious eyes

"She's in the bayou" she told him seeing Elijah's eyes lit up in recognition and slight anger

"Stay here. I know exactly where she is"

He didn't wait for a response and vamp sped out of the Compound leaving Laurette with her thoughts as she gazed down at the jumping body spell Elijah gave her as she put pressure on her bleeding hand

~8~

Laurette was on the study preparing the spell she had been given by Elijah. She may love her sister, but the vampire had a point, besides that she wanted her sister on her original body.

A part of her was telling her she was being used by the Original Vampire but the other part, blinded by love and need for her sister was telling her to do the spell. She was a powerful witch that she couldn't deny, Celeste knew it too….

Laurette looked up with realization tears. Her sister had brought her back because her magic not because she had missed her. Since she had been back, Celeste hadn't done anything but to ask her do a spell or another along with her and Genevieve.

Her lip trembled as she grasped tighter the spell and with a determined but saddened look started chanting…

" _À ses restes, retourne au sol"_

Her sister won't body jump again if she was there to stop her.

~8~

When she finished the spell, the phone on the study rang, she warily walked over and cautiously grabbed the phone putting it on her ear

"Hello?"

" _Laurette? Its Elijah. I know you don't want to hear nothing from me right now for what I have said about Celeste, but I assure you all I have done I have considered your emotional state. I know of your love towards her and that's why I want you to head to Lafayette. If your sister doesn't tell you the truth directly, I'm sure she will tell me?"_ Laurette didn't say anything making Elijah sigh _"I know what you must been thinking right now. But if you have a doubt about your sister's honesty, we'll be on Lafayette Cemetery, okay?"_ Laurette nodded and she hung up.

She looked at the finished spell and looked up determined.

She was ready to find out the truth behind her sister's plans

~8~

 _ ***Lafayette Cemetery***_

Celeste awakens to find herself sitting against a grave in the cemetery where Elijah is standing guard over her

Celeste looks up at him smirking groggily "Now, you didn't have to bite me to get me here. I wanted front-row seats to this show"

Elijah looked at her expressionless "And what show would that be?"

Celeste stands up "The one where you see your _"Always and Forever"_ pact come crashing down around you. It's a myth, Elijah. A myth I died for" she smirked

Elijah looked at her "And yet here you stand alive..." he paused dramatically "For now"

Celeste chuckled "Is that a threat? Oh, there's always another pretty, young body for me to jump into. From now on, every time you feel a connection to a woman, you'll be forced to wonder if it's me"

As she talks, she backs away towards the entrance

"You'll trust no one and spend the rest of eternity alone" She crosses the threshold, and when Elijah tries to run after her, he's stopped by an invisible barrier" Celeste laughs as he falls to the ground "I'm afraid you're trapped. Boundary spell. The Originals can enter, but they can't leave" she smirked at him

Elijah looked at her with a poker expression even when inside he was starting to regret coming here "You wouldn't"

Celeste nodded smirking "I would, and I did" she chuckles "Don't worry. It's a lunar spell. You'll be free by the next moonrise. My guess is, your sister won't last that long" she looks at him still smirking "Ah, while this body has been a hell of a lot of fun, I do think it's time I find someone else to play in, don't you?"

Elijah before she could kill herself speaks making her pause her movements "What about your sister? Have you ever wonder where she is? Are you going to leave her alone?"

Celeste bends down and picks up a candle in a glass jar on the ground. She smashes it against a tree and picks up a shard of glass.

She looks up at Elijah "Laurette is dead, Elijah. Your brother made sure to slaughter her 200 years ago. She's with our ancestors. She's not alone" She said swallowing her guilt and then stabs the glass into her/Sabine's neck. She coughs as she falls dead to the ground.

Suddenly Laurette comes out of the shadows with tears in her eyes as she had watched her sister kill herself without caring for her. She looked disappointed at her sister's body and looked up at Elijah who looked slight surprised she really had come

Laurette sighs and looks down for a moment "You were right" she admits and pointed towards the tunnels.

Elijah looks at her sadly "I apologize for having you see that, Laurette"

She shook her head and took a deep breath "Don't need, Elijah. Thank you for opening my eyes"

She then walked away leaving Elijah trapped inside the Cemetery. There wasn't anything to do to help him without waiting for the morning

~8~

In the tunnel Laurette directed Elijah was Celeste's original body wrapped in a white sheet.

She awakens with a gasp and looks around shocked and confused once she realizes she's in her own body

Elijah's voice behind her startles as he enters "Hello, Celeste"

She gets to her feet and backs away from him shocked and horrified "How is this possible?"

"Your not so dead sister, Laurette Dubois who has been residing in my home after you threatened my siblings', Hayley's and her child's lives and I had a little wager regarding your ability to keep a promise. It appears I won. You were so consumed with my downfall, that you lost the trust of one of your own. Someone who could have given her life for you if you had been on her side. But looks like she realized you only wanted her for power"

Celeste shook her head in guilt and shock for being betrayed by her own flesh and blood "Non. Mon cheri, non. Tout est possible. Ce n'est pas fini. Aah!

"Désolé" Elijah stabs her in the stomach with Papa Tunde's blade

She screams then drops to the ground dead

Elijah looked down at her in disgust "You don't do that to your siblings. If nothing I'll make sure she is okay. Something you should have done since you brought her back"


	6. Chapter 6

_***Mikaelson's Compound***_

Laurette sits on the study. She has a knife in her hand watching the sunlight over the window. According to her sister's lunar spell, they should be out in a couple of hours or soon if a witch had manipulated the spell to let them free….

Which knowing in so little time the Originals they have someone to help them if not one but everyone.

She heard footsteps behind her and quietly looked to the door seeing a blonde head vamp speeding upstairs. With a sigh Laurette realized it probably was the Original hybrid, Klaus.

Which meant the spell was lowered and the others were free as well. Her part of the deal was done.

Now she had to wait for Elijah to keep his or she'll take matters on her own hands.

~8~

She couldn't wait for the noble brother to wait for him to kill her. Marcel and the vampires were inside on the compound and she hoped they wouldn't smell her blood once she stabs herself.

She heard Elijah arrive and greet the vampire exiling them but she was not backing down. She raised the knife to her stomach

She was about to plunge it into herself when she felt a rush of air and someone hit the knife from her hands and she gasped feeling a hand on her cheek stopping her from moving.

"What are you doing, love?"

Laurette froze hearing a British voice she hadn't heard in a long time "I'm killing myself" she whispered not opening her eyes

"And why would you do something like that?" Laurette opened her eyes slowly seeing at the hybrid that sent people to slaughter her and people she grew up with.

Niklaus's eyes widened slightly seeing at the young witch he didn't know was alive

"Niklaus? What are you doing?" Elijah entered the study surveying the scene before him slightly nervous about the reaction of both of them

Niklaus stepped away from the young witch and looked at his brother, now snapping out of his shock "Brother, why do you have a suicidal witch under our roof?" he asked glancing at Laurette, who avoided Elijah's eyes crossing his arms

Elijah showed no reaction at his brother's question as he looked down at the witch "Laurette?"

"We have a deal Elijah" Laurette ignored him "You weren't here so I wanted to deal with it myself"

Elijah sighed and noticed the knife embedded into the wall where Niklaus had threw it from the girl's hands

Niklaus raised an eyebrow looking between his brother and the light brown haired witch "What's this deal about, Elijah?"

Laurette looked up surveyed Niklaus "You're okay. Which I'm sure your sister is too. That's my deal" she looked at Elijah "Now it's your turn"

Elijah stayed quiet for a second not wanting to kill the girl when suddenly he found a loophole in their deal "Yes, you're right. But they're not okay; they just are safe, not okay. That was part of your deal so I can't do my part yet, can I? I won't kill you"

Laurette looked at him with realization tears. She had been naïve to _promise_ him they will be okay when with Marcel's revelation of course they _wouldn't_ be okay

Niklaus chuckled in amusement "You gave your word Elijah that you would kill a girl who in your eyes is a child. Come on brother you don't kill children do you?"

Laurette closed her eyes looking down at the remembrance "Elijah?"

Elijah shot a look to his brother and walked towards the girl "I have no intentions on killing you"

Laurette breathed a humorless chuckle "So you lied to me and then used me, didn't you? Like a vampire would do to a witch" she looked up at him with betrayal tears falling down her cheeks "I told you I don't want to keep that girl from living!"

Niklaus looked at her in surprise "What did you say, love?"

"I was resurrected along Genevive, Bastianna and Papa Tunde" she answered Niklaus calming down slightly "I'm like you would call the fifth witch" she looked at Elijah "Kill me" she demanded desperately

Elijah shook his head "I'm not doing such thing, Laurette"

She laughed slightly and the raised a hand up pointing at both Originals "Fine, I'll do it myself" she inflicted a painful spell on them making them grab their heads in pain and she twisted her wrist breaking their arms. She walked to the wall and grabbed the knife "I'm not taking value time to that girl" she told them sternly before stabbing herself in her stomach. She stopped the spell gasping and clenched her abdomen where she stabbed herself with both hands and felt herself fell to the ground

She closed her eyes welcoming death when she felt the knife being taken away from her stomach. The only think she could think about before dying was:

' _Alex I'm sorry for taking days of your life'_

She was ready until she felt a metallic taste on her mouth chocking on the liquid.

~8~

Elijah held the girl close to him as he watched the injury of her abdomen healing. He felt himself relax hearing the girl's heartbeat slowly steadying back to normalcy.

He wasn't about to let her die on his watch


	7. Chapter 7

_***Mikaelson's Compound***_

Elijah walked inside a room he had prepared for the young witch after having a discussion with his brother about hooking up with the witch that tortured their sister.

"Laurette?" he asked entering the bedroom seeing said witch on the window, he sighed and sped over to her grabbing her arms and speeding her to other side of the room "What did we say about windows, Laure?"

Laurette struggled with the strong grip of the vampire but sighed in defeat when he didn't even budge "Stay away from places where I can easily kill myself" she mumbled looking down. Elijah nodded.

It had been a hard month for him. Between his sister gone after his brother let her go free, said brother sleeping with a witch he didn't trust that tortured said sister, the small suicidal witch wanting to bring another witch back from the death and the pregnant wolf not being with them had him without time to relax

"And how are we doing that? How many times have you tried to kill yourself today?" he questioned raising an eyebrow

Laurette sighed exasperated "This may be the third time, Elijah. The first one, one of Marcel's vampires stopped me, then Marcel and now you. Come on, just let me die" she told him desperately

"I'm not letting you die" Elijah told her sternly walking past her. Laurette turned to face him "I thought I had made clear that when I fed you of my blood when you tried the first time a month ago"

"And since then I've been watched day and night. Elijah I'm taking time of that girl who is right now being bullied by our ancestors…" she looked up at him desperately "A 16 year old. A child in your eyes is being hurt. Are you gonna let her suffer?"

Elijah smirked slightly to himself knowing what the witch was doing "Using my own words against me won't work, Laure. I'm not killing a child to save another. So excuse me if I'm keeping you alive" Laurette sighed looking down. Elijah looked down at her "You had no chance to live your life before, Laure. Just try to live it before you decide to try to kill yourself again and…" he held up his hand to her sighing "Please, give me that knife back" Laurette sighed and hesitantly gave him a small knife "I don't know how you keep getting hold of this"

Laurette shrugged with a small grin. Elijah sighed closing his eyes and shook his head

"When do I get to go with the other witches, Elijah? You once said it. I'm not with my people, I want to be with them. I can't keep practicing my magic around vampires, that's unnatural" she told him changing the subject, not caring if she had just called them unnatural. She wasn't afraid of vampires anymore

Elijah looked at her contemplating his options. He knew if the girl was with her kind they surely wouldn't let someone to kill themselves, but there was the point where she could convince them if she died one of the Harvest Girls would revive and they'll kill her

Laurette rolled her eyes probably knowing what he was thinking "I won't try to kill myself Elijah. If nothing I feel uncomfortable with, I'm sorry for my choice of words abominations of nature. I seriously need another witch or I'll turn crazy"

Elijah sighed and nodded "Come with me" Laurette smiled and followed Elijah, who grabbed her arm gently and sped them off in front of a redhead witch in the French Quarter

Genevieve stopped startled seeing Elijah again but she got confused seeing the young witch

"Elijah. Laurette" she nodded in greeting. She looked at Elijah "I thought you didn't trust me and didn't want to see me anymore, what changed?" she asked tilting her head aside

Elijah looked at the younger witch and she nodded reassuringly. Elijah looked at Genevieve "Laurette has been in my care for the last month and she has expressed feelings of wanting to be with her own people"

Genevieve smiled at the young girl "She doesn't need to ask, Elijah. She's one of us, of course she's welcome"

Laurette smiled relieved "Thank you" Genevieve smiled at her again. Elijah looked between them and then settled his gaze on the redhead

"I do warn you though" both witches rolled their eyes, each one for different reasons "Laurette doesn't get harm by any of you and with that I'm including herself" he looked down at said witch with a look making her sigh and look away crossing her arms. Genevieve looked at them confused "She has the idea that killing herself will make everything better" he purposely didn't mention she wanted to bring the other girl back from the death so they wouldn't try too

Genevieve gasped looking at Laurette "That's not true, Laurette. You are doing good by staying alive" Laurette didn't say anything making Genevieve sigh and look at Elijah "No harm will come to her, I'll make sure of it"

~8~

 _ ***LYCCE***_

Genevieve leads Laurette to a Greenhouse where three of the five revived girls of the Harvest were practicing magic.

"Girls. Your attention please" Genevieve called making the girls stop and look at her "This is Laurette, she's also a Harvest Girl along with you. She had been under vampires' imprisonment for this last month and now we had the chance to bring her back where she belongs. With us"

That was the story Elijah and Genevieve had come into terms so no one would attack the girl and shun her out of their coven.

Davina looked at the young witch and couldn't help but feel sympathetic seeing the fear in her eyes. Somehow she didn't believe she was forced to be with vampires but something got her scared and that made her feel bad for the girl.

Monique pursed her lips eyeing Laurette with anger. She knew who she was. She was taking the place of one of her dear friends and she couldn't let that happen anymore.

The other Harvest Girl, Abigal smiled a small smile at Laurette welcoming her

"Please, girls. Make Laurette feel at home. She's been away for a while and she needs familiarity more than anything"

Genevieve gave Laurette a gentle push forwards making her gulp slightly and walk directly to Davina and Abigail away of Monique feeling wary of her

"I have some things to take care of. Please behave" Genevieve smiled once last time and walked away leaving the four girls alone

Laurette sighed fidgeting with her hands watching the dried roses in front of her. She knew what spell they were gonna practice. She had done it hundreds of times with her sister. _'Rest in peace, sister'_ she thought to herself quietly

"Hello, Laurette" A voice snapped her from her thoughts as she looked up to meet Davina's blue eyes "I'm Davina. Welcome" she smiled at her. Laurette smiled a small smile

"Hi, Davina"

Davina smiled at the witch and pointed at the table "Have you done this before?" Laurette nodded slightly pursing her lips. Monique rolled her eyes. "Well, you could do it with us. Come on" she smiled at the girl that somehow wanted her to become her friend.

~8~

Laurette felt safe next to Davina, so that's why every spell they had conjured, Laurette had done it next to her, feeling concerned by Davina not being able to use magic

They were sitting resting of using their magic. Abigail and Monique were on the other side of the room while Laurette and Davina were together near the flowers. Davina was looking upset

"Hey. Youre gonna do it, Davina" Laurette told her sitting next to her placing a comforting hand in her arm "Don't beat yourself up for this. You just came back from the death"

Davina looked up at the 200 year old witch. Laurette had told her who she was, that she was replacing one of them and had tried to bring her back. Davina had been concerned when she talked about suicide. Alex may be one of her friends but she didn't need someone dying for her to return.

"You were brought back from death too, Laurette. And you could do magic. Why not me?" Davina asked desperately. Laurette looked at her sympathetically

"Everyone is different Davina. Just give it time. I'm sure your magic will return" she smiled reassuringly as the other girls returned

"Let's practice another spell, shall we?" Abigail commented with a small smile. They nodded and stood up walking around the table and they each grabbed a dried rose.

" _Belle la vie à cette fleur. Belle la vie à cette fleur. Belle la vie à cette fleur._ _Maintenent"_

The four girls chanted with their eyes closed. Monique's, Laurette's and Abigail's flowers return to life but Davina's remains dry and dead

Abigail smiled encouragingly at Davina. She too was worried her magic wasn't present "See Davina? It's easy. All you have to do is try"

Laurette nodded in agreement looking at Davina concerned. Davina looked frustrated

"I am trying" she grumbled. Monique rolled her eyes at the girl

"Trying and failing. Ever since you came back" she shot her a cruelly smirk and glared at Laurette

Davina looked at her once best friend with hurt eyes "When are you going to stop being such a bitch to me, Monique?" she asked softly but angry. Laurette placed a hand in her arm comfortingly

Monique's eyes flamed with anger "When you stop being weak. You're supposed to be a Harvest girl, but maybe you don't belong here. Maybe you never did" she told her making Davina glare at her. Monique turned to Laurette "She doesn't belong either. She is supposed to be death"

Laurette didn't answer looking back at Monique in anger. Abigail looks confused "What do you mean, Monique?"

"She's taking the place of our friend Alex. She's taking her time on the living" Monique told Abigail making her gasp looking at Laurette frowning "You know, I think is time for you to return to your grave"

Monique raised her arm to Laurette about to inflict her a painful spell as Laurette feeling angry raised her own hand up quickly.

She barely felt Monique's spell when she used one the ancestors had taught her when she was dead. She redirected Monique's spell back at her and watched as Monique grabbed her hand in pain doubling over on the floor crying out in pain. Her nose starting to bleed

"I'm not letting you bully me, Monique" she told her with her hand raised as she slowly lowered the spell "Yes, I'm taking your friend's place and I'm waiting the moment where I'll die. But I assure you it won't be by your hand" she lowered her arm stopping completely the pain spell making her gasp in relief. She looked up at Laurette glaring, her nose stopping the bleeding.

Davina looked at her new friend in awe and slight fear, but she understood. Laurette had been kind to all of them since she arrived and had not raised her voice until she felt threatened. She acted in self-defense. Somehow she believes Laurette and her would be good friends.


	8. Chapter 8

_***French Quarter***_

Davina and Laurette walked around the French Quarter. Davina knew she could trust the other witch because of how she reacted towards Monique. She wanted a friendship with her and that's where she was taking her: to meet her best friend

The witches walked into a pub and looks around. Davina had grabbed Laurette after they finished their magic lessons because she didn't want her around Monique if she wanted to try to kill her again. She looked around until she spotted a brunette guy sitting on a booth with a hood up in his head

Josh, a newbie vampire, recently on Klaus's mind control to spy on Marcel had become Davina's best friend after she took away the compulsion. He was under hiding because he wasn't supposed to see the witch.

Davina spotted her best friend trying to remain inconspicuous and dragged a confused Laurette towards him.

"Josh!" she exclaimed upon nearing him. Josh smiles seeing her

"Davina!"

His gaze flickers then to her side where Laurette is standing biting her lip nervously and his expression turns worried

"Who is she? Why bring another witch with you? What are you doing out here? I would have met you anywhere you wanted. I mean, not anywhere Klaus or Marcel would be, which could be pretty much, you know, anywhere. But, you know what I mean"

Davina smiles slightly and looks between Josh and Laurette "Josh, this is Laurette. She's a resurrected witch" she shot him a pointed look. He nodded in recognition "She's nothing like the others and I know she's trustworthy… She was born in the 19th century"

Josh raised his eyebrows in surprise "Wow. Nice to meet you Laurette"

"Nice to meet you, Josh" Laurette smiled slightly still angry of what happened in their magic lesson as Davina was.

The girl was Davina's best friend after all.

Josh noticed they both looked upset "Hey. You okay?" He asked looking between the witches. If Davina thought Laurette was someone you could trust so he would treat her as a friend too

Davina exhaled slowly in anger "It's Monique. She has no idea what I went through when I was dead. The ancestors hated me for what I did with my magic. I can't just start practicing again. She wants Laurette dead when she hasn't done anything wrong"

Davina sighed. Laurette rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted Marcel when he told me to go back. I don't know how much more of it I can take"

Laurette and Josh exchanged a worried look. That's when Josh knew they could trust the girl. Her eyes said everything

~8~

 _ ***Mikaelson's Compound***_

The noble Original brother after his brother not wanting to take the responsibility of the vampires and he wanted peace between all the species: Witches, humans, vampires and Werewolves. Elijah thanks to his brother's words decided to throw a party where all the factions could interact with each other and accept a summit.

It was a technique that had worked for them in the past

Genevieve representing the witches entered the Compound with Davina, Abigail, Monique and Laurette in tow.

The vampires are drinking together when the werewolves enter the party, glaring at them.

Everyone is mingling at the party. Some vampires and werewolves have their discussions simply for being natural enemies.

Davina and Laurette separated from the other witches feeling like wanting to breathe from Monique.

"So, she was your best friend?" Laurette asked her. Davina nodded

"Yes. Before the Harvest we were best friends. Since we returned back to life she acts different"

Lauerette stays quiet. She knows the feeling Davina has been going through. She had felt the same with Celeste. She looked around and noticed a guy. She squinted her eyes feeling a supernatural presence in him. A werewolf. She smiled as she noticed he was looking at Davina with a smile who also smiled back.

Laurette nudged her smiling. Davina blushed slightly and looked away chuckling nervously.

Laurette sees Elijah and purses her lips "Hey, Davina. Do you mind if I leave you alone for a couple of minutes?" She asked tearing her eyes away from Elijah. Davina looks at her and shakes her head

"Go ahead. I don't mind" Davina smiled and squeezed her arm. Laurette nodded and walked away to Elijah

"Let me guess. This was the hybrid's idea" Laurette commented simply as she reached his side.

Elijah smiled slightly seeing the young witch "Laurette. What a pleasure to see you between us this evening"

Laurette narrowed her eyes at the Original vampire "I've met your brother, Elijah. Why do I have the feeling he's up to something?"

Elijah didn't answer as he really didn't know the answer himself. The witch had good senses. Senses that he was certain will make her survive in any situation

"If I were you, I'll watch him closely" she told him with a look before walking away leaving Elijah thoughtfully

~8~

Laurette walks around the Compound feeling bored until commotions with vampires and wolves attract her attention as of a few people.

She arrives in time to see a vampire throw a werewolf across the courtyard where he falls onto a table covered in glasses of champagne which shatter upon impact. The vampire vamp-speeds over to him but the werewolf pins him against a wall.

Suddenly, Elijah appears and pulls the werewolf off of the vampire before pushing him against a table.

Laurette shakes her head bitterly. She knew Elijah's idea of all the factions having peace with each other wouldn't work.

Everyone hated everyone and she knew she had a feeling that… _There will never be peace_.

~8~

Monique, Laurette and Abigail return to the Lycée after the party feeling like they could practice a little more about their magic.

Monique hadn't spoken to Laurette in all night which Laurette was glad for. Abigail remained polite to the witch because she hadn't done anything to hurt her and for fear.

When the three witches arrived, they looked around shocked. Laurette chuckled in awe seeing all the dried, dead flowers now in full bloom and Davina in the middle of the room.

Monique glares at Davina while her and Laurette exchanges smiles

Laurette knew she was going to get her magic back. She just needed someone to remind her that she was powerful enough so no one could bully her.


	9. Chapter 9

**_*New Orleans - 19th Century - 1820*_**

Laurette Dubois bows to the Governor as she enters his home. She was meant to meet with her sister and her lover, Elijah.

Even if the man was a vampire he didn't act as one. As she walked between people who nodded curly at her and she returned the court back. She came across with a blonde vampire

"Laurette, darling" Rebekah smiled at the young witch whom sister was the lover of her older brother.

"Rebekah" Laurette smiled slightly "Have you seen Celeste?"

Rebekah smirked slightly and looked upstairs where she knew her sister and her own brother would be. She looked back at the witch

Laurette chuckled and shook her head "Is she with your brother?"

Rebekah chuckled and nodded her head "What makes you think that?"

Laurette pursed her lips over a smirk as she walked past Rebekah whispering "Witches and their trick's"

Rebekah shook her her smiling at the witch's wittiness. She was one of the witches she could tolerate. Besides that she had to because of her brother.

Laurette was on her way to upstairs when she bumped into someone "I'm so sorry" she apologized bowing. She then heard a chuckle

"Laure, don't need to apologize. It was an accident" she sighed in relief and looked up to see one of her friends and the Governor's son, Emil

"Emil" she smiled and bowed slightly with a smile. He smiled shaking his head "Rebekah is downstairs" she smiled at him knowingly pointing behind her

Emil widened his eyes a little at the girl's bluntness as she smiled "How did you know...?"

Laurette smiled not exactly answering his question "Is in your eyes" she said walking past him.

Emil shook his head in amusement and left downstairs to find the woman he was in love with

~8~

 _ ***New Orleans - 2012***_

Laurette walked inside the Compound as workers renovate the courtyard thanks to Elijah's insistence as she waited for Genevieve. She knew she was hooking up with the hybrid, which made her feel disgusted by her. She couldn't understand how a witch would hook up with a monster such as Klaus

She couldn't wait for the moment the ancestors would order her death. She couldn't stand another moment of what the witches had become for the last 200 years.

She watched as Genevieve and the Devil himself walked down the stairs with identical annoyed faces at the sound. Laurette CloudKit help but chuckle

"Enough with all the racket!" The hybrid shouted. Elijah near the fountain smiled at his brother

"Is there a problem, brother?" He turns to the workers "Gentlemen, please"

The noise stops and Laurette sighs in relief "Thank God. Now I can properly think" she mumbled very aware both vampires could hear her.

The original vampires turned to the witch with ' _Seriously?'_ looks to which she responded with a sarcastic smile.

Niklaus rolled his eyes at the witch and turned to his brother "I agreed to a general sprucing up, not a bloody three-ring circus"

"Marcel and his minions abused our home for the better part of a century. Now, you might be content to live in squalor. I'm not" Elijah told him

Genevieve smiled slightly and turned to Klaus "I agree with your brother. It's a new era in the French Quarter. This place could use a makeover"

Laurette made a face and walked to them silently

Niklaus chuckled looking at both witches in amusement "Careful, Elijah. When this one agrees with you, it's a sure sign she wants something"

Laurette rolled her eyes at the hybrid, clearly not liking him at all

"Actually I do have a request. I'm told our coven hasn't been able to celebrate feast days in the open since Marcel restricted the use of magic. Now with the new peace, I'd like that to change"

Elijah hummer "Am I to assume that you have a certain feast day in mind?"

Laurette huffed and Genevive shot her a look " _La Fête des Bénêdictions._ Feast of the Blessings. In the past, members of the community offered witches gifts in exchange for blessings. We'd like to use it as a forum for introducing our young Harvest girls to society"

"Yeah like they would want that" Laurette murmured under her breath

Elijah and Klaus chuckled in amusement, Elijha looked at Genevieve with an amused, sarcastic smile

"So your coven attempted to destroy my family- and you yourself held my siblings in unspeakable torment- and you would like a party for the witches?"

Klaus chuckles at Elijah. Laurette rolled her eyes

"I made my amends with your brother. Why don't you think it over?" Genevieve said and then walked away

Laurette sighed rolling her eyes "Yeah. She made amends in his bed. Clearly men haven't changed at all"

Klaus chuckled at the little witch "Careful, Love. One movement and your neck can be snapped"

Laurette looked at The Hybrid unamused narrowing her eyes "Try it, I dare you. If a witch can't kill me what makes you think you can?"

Niklaus smiled in amusement and rushed to her only stopping as his leg was magically broken. He looked up to see the witch looking bored with her hand raised up

Elijah sighed exasperated at his brother and the girl "Couldn't you be more childish?"

Laurette lowered her hand and smiled sweetly at the Original brothers. "Pleasure to see you again, Elijah. Your brother not so much"

She smiled once again and then walked away leaving a now healed Klaus chuckling

"She's feisty, isn't she brother?"

In the month Laurette had been under suicide watch by Elijah, she had the opportunity to meet Niklaus as they had never interacted a lot when she was alive in the 1800's.

Klaus found the girl's personality refreshing as she wasn't afraid of him, being a witch was a plus because she could defy him and protect herself if he attacked her.

"One of this little discussions you both have will end with one of you dead, brother. And trust me when I say she's gonna be happy when she ends up with a broken neck"

"Nonsense. She thinks her Punishment is living so I'll make sure she lives. I'm not forgetting she wants me death because I caused her death"

~8~

 _ ***New Orleans - 19th Century - 1821***_

Laurette panicked raises her arm up inflicting pain to some soldiers as they try to grab a neighbor friend

The fell to their knees grabbing their heads in pain as she intensifies the spell

She suddenly gasps in pain as she feels a hot fire in her stomach. She looks down seeing her dress filling with blood. She covers her injure with a hand as blood continues flooding passing through her fingers.

She quickly as her condition allows it runs to find refugee as she watches her fellow witch friends being killed by those men.

She feels weak as she watches the blood running down her body as she breathes heavily, her heart speeding faster trying to plumb blood harder to her body trying to survive.

She holds her breath as the door opens and a man enters. Tears fall from her cheeks in fright

The man looks around hearing someone's breathing and follows the noise finding a small girl bleeding. Her brown eyes filled with tears as her breathing becomes irregular

"You're here to kill me, aren't you?" She gasped weakly looking up at the man eyeing his revolver. The man knelt in front of the innocent looking girl

But he knew it was a facade. She was a witch, a devil worshipper who had killed a lot of people to their rituals using blood as sacrifices

"As you and your people have killed innocent men" he growled raising up his revolver. Laurette shook her head weakly

"We seek no harm to innocent people. We refuse to use our magic near humans" she denied already knowing why they were being killed "We've been framed" she whispered weakly "Who sent the..." She gasped as she felt more leave her body.

"Niklaus Mikaleson opened our eyes as to what your people has done to us"

He raised the revolver and watched as the witch closed her eyes waiting for her death as he pulled the trigger.

Laurette's body went limp as blood flooded from her forehead dying in the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**_*New Orleans - Lycée Greenhouse - 2012*_**

The French Quarter Coven has convened for a meeting about Genevieve after said witch and Laurette returned

Monique was the first one to greet them and told them how the ancestors wanted with her

As always, Laurette didn't like the tone in how she was talking

"And who put you in charge?" Laurette asked her crossing her arms with a look.

Monique looked at Laurette smugly and proud "I communed with the ancestors. They said it's time for Genevieve to sacrifice herself"

Genevieve took a deep breath as Laurette raised her eyebrows in disbelief

"Of course. It will be an honor to fulfill my duty to our coven" Genevieve nodded slowly but then shook her head "But it's not quite my time yet"

Monique pursed her lips "The ancestors were very clear. We need for you to die so our community can have the full power of the Harvest"

Laurette's eyebrows furrowed as Genevieve talked to Monique

"Careful, Monique. Not so long ago, I was one of those ancestors. A spirit forced to watch as little by little, witches surrendered everything to vampires" she warned the Harvest Girl "We may no longer live under Marcel's thumb, but I for one don't particularly enjoy answering to Elijah, either"

Laurette interrupted Genevieve with a question it had formed in her mind "What about the fifth harvest girl? Isn't time for her to return too?" She turned to Monique expectantly as she was the one the ancestors communicated with.

Monique glared at the 200 year old witch and said between gritted teeth "They didn't mention you at all"

Genevieve frowned titling her head aside "Which means they want you alive" she informed at the witch making her roll her eyes and look away crossing her arms. She sighed shaking her head and looked at Monique "Before I take my leave, I'd like to ensure that you have the power to control your own fate. The Mikaelsons' mother Esther was a powerful witch. Her spell book contains enchantments that we can use to our own ends. I can steal it for our coven and we'll never be held in subjugation again. You'll have your sacrifice. But, I have things to do before I die"

Laurette pursed her lips looking down

~8~

Laurette was doing some nature spells making flowers grow and die outside the greenhouse. The hybrid had arrived a few minutes ago to see Genevieve and she not wanting to be in his presence had left.

But her quietness didn't last long until said hybrid interrupted her

"And they say the quiet witches are the ones with more power"

Laurette scoffed rolling her eyes "Are you here to get your leg broken again?" She asked raising an eyebrow looking at Klaus over her shoulder.

Niklaus chuckled in amusement "Now, love. That's not a way to greet a guest, especially when we are supposed to get along all the species"

Laurette sighed standing up and greeted the Original Hybrid with a sarcastic sweet smile "You and I both know witches, vampires nor werewolves can be civil towards each other. Your brother's wish of peace is just that... A wish" she walked to Niklaus.

Her eyes slightly clouded making Niklaus frown " _There Will Be No Peace"_

She blinked twice sighing and shook her head. She looked at Klaus exasperated "What are you really doing here? You've already seen your harlot. Why making chit chat with me" she asked crossing her arms looking at him expectantly as if she hadn't had a vision or said something creepily

"Well, sweetheart considering you're a witch" Laurette rolled her eyes as he stated the obvious "And a powerful one at that. I want you to take a hex away"

Laurette chuckled "Aw. That's sweet. The Big Bad Original Hybrid is calling little ol' me powerful. I never thought the day would come" Klaus vamp-sped towards her and grabbed her throat making her gasp for air and crawl at his hand. Klaus chuckled at her trying to pull away from his grip

"And this remind us that you're still being a human who can be easily killed if I twist my hand a little" he made a point on moving his hand making her groan in pain "Now, I'll be careful on what you say to me, Laurette"

Laurette glared at the hybrid and whispered under her breath a spell " _Vamisa la visia"_

Klaus groaned in pain as she casted an inflicting pain spell and let go of her neck making her sigh in relief

"Two witches using the same spell. You both really were brought back from the death at the same time" Niklaus whispered to himself sarcastically

"Never underestimate a witch, Klaus. Specially if it's a quiet one, after all we tend to have a temper and be quit powerful" she smirked at him smugly

Niklaus rolled his eyes. Laurette sighed uncrossing her arms "I know what hex you mean. The one Bastianna put into the priest, isn't it?"

Niklaus nodded eyeing the witch cautiously. Laurette shook her head "I'm sorry if you have waisted your time in coming over here as there's nothing we can do. An hex like that takes time to root. Father Kieran has been under that spell for quit a long time. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do even if I wanted to help you" she sighed sympathetically

She had met Father Kieran a couple of days after Bastianna had hexed him when he was still healthy and couldn't help but like him. He was kind and didn't deserve to die. If she were to know about the hex the same day Bastianna placed it she would've take it away. But sadly those hex once they reach their target it isn't possible to take them off

Klaus pursed his lips seeing the honesty in the witch's eyes. There were moments that he said he didn't like the witch or her opinions but there were moments, serious moments that he knew she wouldn't lie and do the right thing.

He believed her. He believed in what her eyes were telling him as like his brother Elijah had said once that if you look into her eyes you could see into her soul. The girl couldn't lie because her eyes tell the truth even if she didn't realize that.

"Do you want me to break another leg so at least we can tell your brother we didn't have a serious conversation?'' Laurette's amused voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Niklaus looked at her and chuckled "Well, we can't let my noble brother we are getting along, can we?" He raised an eyebrow at the witch chuckling

Laurette pulled a disgusted face "Ew. I'm not getting along with you" she trusted her hand up and using her magic she broke the hybrid's arm "Not even in a hundred years" she raised her other arm and broke his leg. She then grinned "Want me to make you bleed?" She asked excitedly.

She didn't wait for an answer as she made one of her hands slowly into a fist silently chanting on her head. Niklaus' mouth and eyes started to bleed making Laurette smile as she lowered her hands stopping her magic

Niklaus coughed feeling the magic leave his body and chuckled. His teeth stained with his blood. He looked up at the smug looking witch and chuckled

"Until later, little witch. Next time you won't be able to overpower me so easily"

Laurette rolled her eyes turning away with a small smile "You wish. You can't stop me from chanting. That's why I'm always on an advantage"

Niklaus rolled his eyes as he vamp-speed away from the coven of witches' home.

Laurette returned to her spells with a small smile in her face

Again she could protect herself from the Hybrid and he didn't act out on her...

She was starting to think Niklaus Mikaelson _liked_ her and her lack of fear that spared her life every time they came face to face

She only had to keep fighting back if she wanted to stay alive.

She didn't want to fell dead by the same man _again_


	11. Chapter 11

***French** **Quarter - New** **Orleans** \- **2012***

The Feast of Blessing parade has begun, humans watches as the witches march down the street. Laurette among them as she watches her people celebrate smiling slightly

She had refused completely and had threatened other witches of hurting them badly if they forced her to go up with the other Harvest Girls. She had a point for it. She wasn't a Harvest Girl as Genevieve had told her, no she wasn't...

She was replacing one.

She had refused but that didn't mean she wasn't in mood of the celebration. She was representing the fifth girl but not up there. She was wearing a gray dress representing Alex's element in the Harvest. _Metal_

She had rolled her eyes when she was told that because there was no way that was the fifth element. It was the _spirit_.

But they had wanted to use something to impress humans without the need of showing them magic really existed so that's why they opted in using metal.

Laurette watched with a smirk the three currently-alive Harvest Girls dressed for the element they had represented in the Harvest hoisted above the crowd on thrones.

Monique in floral earth tones, for _earth_ ; Davina in bright red-orange, for _fire_ ; and Abigail in white, for _air._

"Now, in accordance with the _Fête des Bénédictions_ , the witches of New Orleans bless you all!" Genevieve called with a smile as the girls greets the crowd. The humans cheered as Genevieve steps offstage

Laurette's smirk grew seeing the impressed and awed expressions of the humans as the girls uses their magic

She claps smiling seeing Monique stepping forward first raising her hands creating a mild earthquake that rumbles the ground below them.

Then, Abigail steps forward and raises her arms to create very strong winds that blow around the crowd of tourists.

Finally, Davina steps forward and turns around raising her palm to the sign behind her which immediately ignites with fire and sets off dozens of fireworks, which makes the crowd cheer again

Laurette smirked proudly of the girl that days earlier couldn't even lit up a candle

~8~

Genevieve and Laurette makes their way to entrance of the party seeing Elijah and Davina talking

Davina snapping at Elijah making Laurette furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as of why she was treating the Original Brother that way

Genevieve sighed walking from behind her. Laurette in tow "Davina, that's enough. Elijah has been a patron to us this evening. We will show him respect" She turns to Elijah smiling slightly "Thank you for all of this"

Elijah shook his head slightly "This isn't for you. You know as well as I that your people would never accept a truce unless we showed them some respect. So be it. Enjoy your party"

Genevieve and Davina walked away but Laurette didn't move at all. Elijah noticed and gave the witch a small smile in greeting

"Evening, Laurette. Didn't you see up there with the other girls"

"I'm not a Harvest Girl, Elijah. I'm replacing one remember?" She said crossing her arms "And let me tell you something. You and your vampires don't full anyone. There will never be peace between any of us. This is just a wish"

She then proceed of starting to walk away as Hayley was entering "A wish that won't be bless by any witch if they tried. I just hope you realize that before it's too late" she told him cryptically and turned around not before wriggling her fingers in greeting at Hayley with a small smile

~8~

Laurette found Abigail speaking with some people and approached her with a smile

"Hey, there little witch" she spoke into her ear startling her

"Laurette! You scared me" Abigail turned around placing a hand in her chest breathing heavily. Laurette chuckled

"Sorry" she said smiling not sorry at all "You look amazing tonight"

Abigail smiled brightly "Thank You. So do you. I missed you up there with us"

Abigail meant it. She had started to like Laurette Better as she had done nothing to hurt her. She realized Laurette was the _'I treat you as you treat me'_ kind of person

Laurette smiled slightly "I'm not Alex. I'm not your friend or a Harvest Girl, Abby. I couldn't be up there, it didn't feel right" she sighed

Abigail pursed her lips "Yes, you're not. You and Alex are different. She was... Is my best friend you know?"

Laurette cringed at her tone. She knew Abigail wasn't doing it on purpose but it stung. She didn't want her presence to hurt anyone and Abigail was a sweetheart to her.

"I'm really sorry for keeping your best friend's dead by being here" Laurette told her quietly "Tell me about her" she suddenly asked her

Abigail bit her lip softly "I'm not blaming you, I know you want her back but killing yourself won't be the answer..." She sighed and then smiled fondly "Alex may be different from you but not at all. You share some qualities. You're both with people but Alex is kind of more blunt, she can be mean and really protective of people she cares about but what's really a big flaw of her its that she really holds grudges for a long time... You would get along fine, but it's a shame you won't get to meet and there's a chance she could held a grudge on you"

Laurette bit her lip hearing her speaking so fondly of her friend and couldn't feel more desire of what she was feeling right now of killing herself to bring her back...

But she wasn't able to kill herself due to Elijah and the witches keeping an eye on her besides that she hadn't found someone she wanted to kill her yet

Laurette instead shook her head smiling slightly "I'm sure she would" she grabbed Abigail's hand and squeezed it "You'll get you best friend back, all right? But I'm not killing myself if that's what you were gonna ask me. I don't know how but I'll make sure Alex lives again"

~8~

"Welcome. As is our time-honored tradition, you are all welcome to deliver your offerings. It is our custom that no one should be turned away, no blessing be denied" Geneveive announced

Laurette watches a line up of guests about to bring their offerings to the Harvest girls.

She watches with a smile Hayley about to give her gift to Davina but frowns when Marie Rose, a witch she had met days prior redirects her towards Monique

She watches with an angry frown as how people, werewolves and even vampires are being forced by her own people to ignore Davina.

She narrowed her eyes as the line continues and can't help but feel angrier and such a hate she hadn't felt before towards Monique as every time she gets a gift she sends a smug smile towards Davina when she doesn't get anything.

She's about to follow her when she runs almost in tears when she's stopped by her shoulder by no other than Elijah Mikaelson

"What are you doing Laurette?"

She purses her lips at the sight of him and being stopped and her anger towards Monique made her accidentally burned his hand on her shoulder

Elijah hissed in pain by the intensity of the burn and was shocked to see such anger in the girl's warm brown eyes

Laurette's eyes widened, her anger disappearing from her eyes "I'm sorry" she whispered at him apologetically

Elijah shook his now healed hand and looked at her "Why did you look so furious, Laure? I had never seen such image on you"

"And I never thought I could feel such anger towards a witch" she whispered to herself

Elijah hummed in understating "Let me guess, Monique Devereaux?" Laurette looked up surprised but didn't answer. Elijah nodded "It isn't hard to guess due to glares you sent on her way when you think no one is watching"

Laurette looked at him sheepishly "You noticed?"

Elijah nodded simply. She sighed and was about to talk again when she got interrupted by Niklaus Mikaelson over the stairs holding Josh, Laurette's newest friend next to a nervous looking Davina

" _Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please_. We are gathered here today to pay homage to our beloved witches, but one very special witch has been utterly ignored. That seems a little unfair to me"

Klaus hands Davina a small box as his offering

"No. I don't want your gift" Davina told him pursing her lips

Klaus smiled slightly "I understand why you would reject me, given our past. In truth, many of us here today have been wronged in the conflict which my brother's treaty ended. Your friend Josh was involved in a plot to kill me. It would be well within my right to execute him here and now. But, in the spirit of solidarity, and for your favor, Davina, I hereby pardon him. Josh from this day forward, you have nothing to fear from me. Please"

Klaus hands Davina the box before he leaves the two of them

"What a clever bastard" Laurette mused to herself chuckling. She sensed Elijah's curious but reprimanding gaze and felt herself the need to explain "Giving her an offering in public made it easier for her to accept it. The Fête des Bénédictions is about offerings like Genevieve said no offering is denied specially if it's given with a crowd" Elijah nodded in understanding "Which leads me to believe you haven't talked to brother..." She turned to Elijah "He's up to no good. I would figure it out quickly if I were you"

She then walked away.

~8~

Laurette stood alone watching people dancing with a small smile that it soon faded away seeing a large group of drummers marching into the middle of the party having a bad feeling about it

"Happy _Fête des Bénédictions._ We have a message for all of you from Marcel Gerard"

Laurette held her breath in panic as she watches the drummers taking out straight razors and shakes her head in disbelief as they slice their wrists open, bleeding all over the floor.

She quickly looks to the crows seeing the vampires starting to get antsy and vamp-out at the smell of blood

Elijah then steps forward "Control yourselves. This is a vulgar trick" He shouts to the crowd "We do not violate our agreement!"

The lights suddenly go out making Laurette look around in panic hearing the screams of the drummers and humans being fed off and killed by vampires

She backs away scared starting to chant to protect herself and screams feeling someone grabbing her from behind. She felt a rush of wind and suddenly wasn't inside the party anymore

She struggled in the vampire's grip and was about to cause it an aneurism

 _"Laurette, stop it damn it! I'm not hurting you!"_

She froze and looked up seeing Josh's brown eyes looking at her worriedly.

"Laure! Are you okay?" She turned her head seeing Davina and sighed in relief throwing her head back on Josh's chest in relief

"I'm okay now" she replied breathlessly closing her eyes

"Yeah thanks that I arrived" Josh said making her open her eyes "I saw witches taking the other Harvest Girl's out but I didn't see you with them, Davina was here with me when I took her out and there's another person I thought you will be with but you weren't so I panicked thinking you were dead when I heard you chanting... A vampire was about to kill you"

"Thank you" Laurette whispered closing her eyes. She clearly didn't want to be killed by an unknown vampire.

She wanted to be killed by someone of her taste not someone randomly

She had the feeling she was going to get killed _soon_


	12. Chapter 12

_***LYCEÉ***_

Laurette walks with some things for a spells stopping hearing Niklaus and Genevieve talking in the Greenhouse

She rolled her eyes at the sight of the hybrid ' _When are you going to get tired of your harlot and leaves us alone, bastard'_ she thought to herself angrily

She didn't make a move to hide nor walking inside but she couldn't help but hear what the Original was saying making her raise her eyebrows in surprise

Father Kieran was turned into a vampire. Hearing the hybrid saying that the priest had been turned made her thought what he did was nice.

She had never experienced or seen a good human reaction of the hybrid before and that made her change her views on him slightly… But only _slightly_ , Laurette still hated him for being the cause of her death

She bit her lip and without making any noise worthy of being caught by Klaus she left the Greenhouse….

She just had an idea

~8~

 _ ***St. Anne Church - New Orleans***_

Laurette Dubois entered the church seeing a blonde woman sitting alone. Laurette immediately walked to her

Maybe she had an idea where the Father was…..

"Excuse me…" she started saying softly when she heard footsteps making her turn her head towards the stairs seeing Father Kieran walking down

' _Speak of the Devil and shall appear'_ Laurette thought to herself quietly watching the man walking towards the blonde

"Have you changed your mind?" The woman asked. Hope lacing her words making Laurette furrow her eyebrows in curiousness

Her eyes widened slightly seeing his expression, she had seen it once when she was a spirit on the other side.

The Priest's nephew, now she remembered. How could she be stupid? The hex wouldn't just simply go away with the man turning into a vampire; it was way more complicated than that

"Yes. It appears I have" Father Kieran answered with an evil smirk as he pulls out a knife.

Laurette shook her head watching the woman panicking and she promised herself she wouldn't let an innocent die.

As far as she was concerned, the blonde woman was human. She took a deep breath and before the priest could slash her arms, Laurette raised her arm up magically throwing the knife away from his hands towards her.

Kieran and the blonde woman were startled by the knife moving on its own and followed its trajectory seeing a girl who they easily realized was a witch.

Kieran in his delirium confused the girl by the witch that placed the hex on him "Bastianna" he growled.

Laurette got distracted by the hate on the priest's voice that made her flicker her wrist away making the knife twist direction instead of a wall straight to her

She gasped as the knife hit her left side and quickly covered her side. Blood slipped through her fingers as she looked down wide eyed at the knife sticking up from her body. She looked up seeing Father's Kieran dazed gaze on her, specifically her injure.

This was her chance. Laurette turned to the blonde woman who was looking wide eyed between the Father and her.

"Run" She told her weakly as she stepped backwards. She swiftly took the knife out of her side and threw it far away possible, not knowing it had fallen near Kieran as she didn't look away from him.

She backed away slowly and turned around to the exit not seeing Kieran grab the knife and lick the blood off of his blade finishing the transition as he fully vamps out, the blonde watching horrified

She had really never seen that one coming. Turning into a vampire was supposed to take the hex away; that was what she wanted.

She saw the Priest's murderous glint and made a run away from him. Kieran smirked watching her go and took a step forward until the smell of blood made him stop.

He turned to the entrance seeing the little witch trying to run away. He chuckled and sped towards her grabbing her shoulder and with his new founded enhanced strength threw her back to the altar.

Laurette landed hard on the floor and rolled several times before stopping on her side, she coughed in pain holding her injure side as she felt a sharp in her head of how she landed

She whimpered as she tried to stand up and looked weakly over her shoulder as best she could but there was no one there. She thought she was safe until she heard a thud and she turned around seeing the blonde woman crawling in between the pews

"I thought I told you to run" Laurette said as she struggled to stand up. The blonde looked to her side hearing the girl's weak voice and couldn't hold a gasp

The girl's light brown hair was a mess for rolling over the floor several times and had some blood on her left side hair where her forehead was bleeding. She looked pale and the woman's eyes drifted to her side where her light blue shirt was now covered in red with her own blood. Her hands were stained and couldn't help but feel pain herself of how bad she looked

"I tried" She answered before her eyes widened seeing a blur coming from behind the struggling to stand up girl "Careful!" she shouted but was too late….

Father Kieran's fangs were trusted roughly on Laurette's neck making her gasp in surprise. She trashed in his grip letting go of her wounded side placing both blood covered hands on the priest's head starting to make his head burn to let her go

Kieran hissed in pain and anger as she felt the witch fight back with magic and quickly let go of her neck breathing heavily. The blonde sighed in relief seeing the girl could now be fine but she felt relieved too quick as she heard bones cracking…

The blonde woman looked at the sound wide eyed

Laurette's body fell to the ground with a thud. Her neck in a weird angle.

Kieran killed her snapping her neck.

~8~

Kieran looked up from the dead witch's body as he heard footsteps fading away and saw his niece running away.

He sped towards her and grabs her arm throwing her towards the altar making her fall towards a pew.

He grabs a fistful of her hair and was about bite her like he did with Laurette when out of nowhere his neck is broken and he falls backwards revealing Niklaus the one who temporally killed him

Klaus sees the state of the blonde woman and frowns in concern still holding Kieran. The blonde woman falls on the ground with tears in her eyes as she looks up at Klaus and her uncle in sorrow.

Klaus tilts his head at her questionably and she nods looking down. Klaus looks at Kieran in his arms and whispers in his ear before swiftly stabbing him in the heart with a wooden stake

"You deserved far better than this"

The blonde looks away and lets her head fall on the floor in relief as Klaus lowers the man down taking the stake out of him as he starts to desiccate

He sighs and freezes smelling unfamiliar blood. He looks at the blonde woman with furrowed brows and gulps.

It wasn't her blood.

He didn't recognize it. He looked around the church and froze seeing a body on the floor near the altar.

Klaus slowly stood up and walked to the body he recognized as a girl. He recognized it being from a witch. He scoffed thinking it was from one of those witches coming to gloat over Kieran's death and was about to turn around if it weren't by a necklace that caught his eyes that he had seen on a very specific witch.

He took a deep breath as he knelt next to the witch's side and he hesitantly grabbed the girl's necklace, not daring to see her face yet.

It was a golden locket that he had seen on 1800's when his brother had bought it. Elijah had wanted to give both witches a gift for their help in some magic related business and had no idea what to give to the youngest. Klaus himself had been annoyed and had grabbed a random jewelry and threw it to his brother. He had liked it and gave it to the witch

He was seeing the same locket.

He slowly looked up at the witch's head and pursed his lips not wanting to be true as he slowly turned her head to him.

He shook his head in frustration meeting Laurette's lifeless brown eyes. He sat down back sighing, his eyes not leaving her lifeless body

"Uncle Kieran did it. After she tried to save me"

Niklaus didn't move at all even after Cami, the blonde woman informed him of how Laurette died

He pursed his lips angrily as he looked away. Confused and angry as of why her death had affected him even in the slightest.

"She wanted to die. Her wish it's now fulfilled"

Cami watched Klaus as he walked away without another glance to the girl's body and wondered who she was….

~8~

 _ ***Lafayette Cemetery***_

It was night in Lafayette and silent until a thud could be heard. It was coming from a tomb labeled ' _Eveerden'_

" _Hello?"_ a faint voice called from inside _"Someone out there?"_

 _ **Eveerden Tomb**_

Inside the tomb was a girl no more than 17 with black hair. Her wide gray-bluish eyes flickered around in the darkness of her family tomb.

She looked around for a way out. She was dressed in white as she used her hands to feel around her.

She huffed when no one seemed to hear her and closed her eyes in concentration

 _ **Outside**_

It was silent for a few seconds until a small explosion was heard. Seconds later another happened and dust fell from the tomb. A third one came and as if by magic the wall from the tomb was blasted from inside.

The girl from inside struggled slightly to come out of her grave and as she did she blew her dark black hair out of her face looking around the cemetery with curious eyes.

She looked behind her to see her family tomb and her eyes widened slightly until her eyes caught sight of a paper with a word on it

She grabbed it with furrowed eyebrows and opened to read it.

In the front was written a name:

' _Alexandra'_

Alexandria Eveerden or better known as Alex, the Fifth Harvest Girl was resurrected thanks to Laurette Dubois's death.

 _Four_ up. One to go…..

* * *

 ** _Don't hate me..._**

 ** _Don't hate my writing as I know its awful, but I try!_**

 ** _And here you go everyone! Some people had asked me about The Harvest Witch Laurette was replacing and here she is!_**

 ** _Don't hate me for killing Laurette. I have a plan but I need her dead for it; For everyone who wanted Alex alive here she is_**

 ** _Don't hate me for a lot of things regarding this story... Please_**

 ** _I hope you like this chapter as I really struggled on how to develop it..._**

 ** _And please don't hate the author... I just did what I was asked and it works because it's in my plans_**

 ** _Thank you so much for your reviews... it gives me ideas on how to continue when I hae writter's block._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_*LYCEE - New Orleans*_**

The Greenhouse's lights are on. Blossom Flowers surround every corner as a blonde girl runs inside.

"Alex?!" She shouts looking around. He wide eyes searching for her best friend. She got the news of Laurette's death a few hours earlier and couldn't help but think of her best friend coming back

A girl no more than 17 stands alone in the corner watching some flowers growing up

She looks up at the mention of her name. Her bluish-grey eyes shifting to her side as she slowly turns around. A wide grin spreading in her pink glossed lips

"Abby!"

Both 17 year olds embraced in a tight hug as if they had never seen each other for a long time...

"You're back, Alex!" Abigail breathed relieved over Alex's shoulder as she tightened her grip on her best friend

"Yeah, I thought I would never set a leg back in the living. Why did it take so long? I've heard we're in 2012... I thought we'll just be death only for a day or something not a whole year" Alex said pulling away from the hug pursing her lips

Abigail sighed sympathetically "I'm so sorry. But someone hijacked the power of the Harvest and revived some other people"

Alex nodded slowly looking down at her jacket and slowly pulled a piece of paper. The same one that she found in her family tomb

"I know about it. About her..."

She gave her the letter and Abigail slowly read it...

* * *

 _ **Dear Alex**... Or Alexandra_

 _I have heard things from you since I was brought back and can't help but feel guiltier of taking your place more and more every day it passes._

 _I want to bring you back and so far I don't know how. It would be nice if we get to meet each other, sadly it can't be done because we can't be in the same place at the same time..._

 _That's how life is. I'm supposed to be dead and you alive... I hope when I find a way to bring you back, you don't hold a grudge against me that's the least I want..._

* * *

 _ **Hey Alex**... It's me again. I'm writing this letter in pieces as to you can know I'm not exactly enjoying taking your place here. You should be here enjoying life with your best friend not me who doesn't have anyone... Sad I know. The only one I know it's my sister the one I'm hating right now for being the one that it's impeding you to live because of her being the one at fault for you still being dead._

 _Anyway... I found some interesting news! If you kill the witch replacing one of you, you may return. I met a vampire from way long back who told me about you._

 _Since_ _then I've wanted to kill myself to bring you back. Sadly they won't let me. I don't know why though, I thought they would hate me for being related to the woman trying to ruin their lives..._

 _Sorry! That doesn't concerns you, I know, but you're the one I can talk freely without being interrupted nor scolded by wanting to die..._

 _I've tried to learn more from you but I couldn't from where I was living with vampires so I demanded to go with the witches..._

 _I met your best friend Abby, sorry for using the nickname you use for her, I don't mean to, I just like it. She has been a great help on my request of meeting you._

 _The_ _Witches demanded the vampires (for a peace I know it's not gonna work between us, werewolves and humans but they don't hear me) afeast we had not celebrated for a long time which I think you know which one. The feats of blessings and that's where three of the harvest girls already resurrected... (Sorry for not mentioning that before) were honored. I didn't take your place even if they called me a Harvest girl. I'm not you and I wasn't going to take your place, I didn't, you can ask Abby-Abigail, sorry I got used to call her that, don't hate me._

 _Anyway! I knew she didn't mean to but she made me feel like it was already time for you to c_ _ome back._

 _I will, I promise... That's my blessing for your friend even if she didn't asked for it._

 _I'm bringing you back!_

* * *

 _ **Hi, Alex**... This is the last youre going to hear from me... Well, only if the other witches don't mention me, which I know they won't because you'll make them happy with your return_

 _I finally found someone to kill me that won't reject it if I'm in first of him._

 _Father_ _Kieran_.

 _I kind of feel bad by using him to compete the transition. It sounds selfish to make him turn with my blood if he doesn't want to..._

 _Oh, he was turned into a vampire, yes. Quit ironic and a slightly funny. He became on what he and the church always stood against to._

 _I know this will work because I know how to hide from witches. I've done it before and I'm doing it again._

 _Hopefully Elijah won't stop me from bringing you back again. I'll be long gone before he can stop me. Rebekah is already gone from their lives too so I won't have to worry about neither Hayley who is living now with her relatives._

 _I'm not saying with who due to I don't want witches finding out where she is and kill her, I'm not letting them kill her and I'll fight teeth and claws form the Other Side so to that won't happen._

 _And last there's the Hybrid. I'm not worried about him trying to stop me. If anything I'm sure he'll watch pleasantly how I'm getting killed. That is so far how our strange relationship works..._

 _He may look answers of me magic related and that's where I can see the seriousness on his eyes. I know he doesn't want me to lie and I don't. I'm not a bad person. Or that's what I tell myself everyday..._

 _He_ _won't stop me because he hates me. He hates me for being a witch and for being related to the one person to destroy his family and almost killing his child._

 _So... I have everything_ _covered and I only needed a month since I woke up to bring you back..._

 _So, Alex. I'm only gonna ask you this once before going on a suicide mission and I hope you really hear me._

 _Don't_ _mess with the Originals._

 _Don't mess with the unborn Mikaelson or the mother. They may fight, they may betray each other million of times but when the situation recalls it, they're there for each other with thirst of revenge against the one that hurt them_

 _I know the Witches' plans with that baby and I with all my heart ask you to not follow them. That baby is innocent. It's not its fault the_ _dad has enemies. Killing an innocent life will not bring you peace. Once you do it there won't be coming back so please. Don't do it_

 _I_ _don't want the Originals coming for you nor Abigail... You're both good people, even if I know only one of you. I don't want you dead for simply following stupid Coven rules. You don't have to follow them. You're your own person._

 _Don't become another Monique, please._

 _You'll find out what I mean with that as soon as you see her. She's not the same. I hope your time with the ancestors hasn't change you. I hope you still being the same girl you were a year ago when you accepted being part of the Harvest._

 _So, this is a final goodbye, Alex Eveerden. I know I won't be meeting you personally and I'm okay with that because I'll be watching you and protecting you from the Other Side._

 _I'll become an Ancestor again and you already have my protection, but only if you hear my words of not killing that baby..._

 _If you do. Be careful. I'm quit powerful enough to bring a powerful witch and a Original down to their knees, ask Abigail... She'll tell you_

 _And being an ancestor amplifies your powers so I'll be powerful enough to remember you this..._

 _I don't like violence. Especially towards babies. I'm a girl of my word._

 _With that being said, I'm saying you goodbye and to be a good best friend for Abigail. She's the sweetest witch I've met in only a week of being with her._

 _And please don't trust other witches... I know what I'm telling you_

 _Goodbye, Alex._

* * *

Abigail looked up from the letter at a quiet looking Alex. She had never seen her before like this and worried her

"Alex?"

Alex looked up slowly "When I heard about someone taking my place when I was suppose to be alive I wanted to be angry... I wanted to hate the person replacing me but after reading that, I couldn't. I _can't_ hate her. And I'm gonna listen to her Abigail. I'm not going to kill that baby"

Alex had been on The Other Side for a long time. She had been victim of the ancestors cruel ways of teaching. She had been forced to hurt a fellow witch days earlier because she was refusing on doing a spell she needed to. It was a teaching method according to them, she didn't like it.

She was afraid once she was back she was going to be forced by doing bad things. But now that the girl replacing her had assure her she was under her protection relaxed her. She _believed_ her. She could sense everything written on the letter was true.

Abigail looked down at the letter again and frowned "But that's what the ancestors..."

"Screw the ancestors!" Alex shouted gripping a candle tighter.

There was another note from Laurette she had read besides the one Abigail was holding telling her a lit candle will hide her from the ancestor and to use it wisely. She wasn't going to trust that info in her best friend... no matter what. Laurette trusted her with that and she wasn't going to betray her if she really wanted to. She couldn't

"Alex!" Abigail took a step backwards in shock by her best friend's tone. She had always been supporting of the ancestors' way before.

 _What changed?_

Alex shook her head and took the letter from her best friend.

"Abby. Please don't tell the other anything about this... They won't understand my reasons. Please. If you're my best friend as you say you are you won't question my decisions" she pleaded looking at Abigail desperately

Abigail bit her lip and shook her head without hesitation "I won't say anything. And I'm really your best friend, okay? I won't question your loyalty"

Alex sighed in relief hanging her head down but froze when Abigail opened her mouth again

"because at the end you're gonna regret it"

She looked up seeing her expressionless face. She looked exactly like one of the ancestors she had met.

"No" she whispered to herself covering her mouth.

"Alex. That baby is gonna save magic. We need her. You're going against all of us by refusing that..."

Alex pursed her lips in denial and gripped Laurette's letter harder.

"Fine. I knew I shouldn't trust anyone with this. I should've listened to Laurette" She closed her eyes raising the hand holding the letter towards her friend and started chanting.

She concentrated on channeling her ancestor, an specific one she knew would not hurt her. Her grip on the letter tightening using it as connection between her and Laurette

The letter had been on Laurette's position for a long time and could be used as a conduit to receive her power.

She smiled mentally when her magic got stronger. She opened her eyes and saw Abigail with her eyes closed and her hands on her head.

When she finished the spell, she quickly shoved the letter on her jacket and looked at Abigail expectantly

"Ouch. What happened?" Abigail asked confused looking around. She stopped once her eyes settled on Alex and she frowned "What happened?"

Alex pursed her lips placing the candle on the table and knelt in front of her best friend

"We were hugging, Abby. And you suddenly passed out. I was really worried you wouldn't wake up" she placed her hand on her shoulder and hoped she wouldn't remember

Abigail sighed "Oh, my God Alex! I just wanted to know if it was true. Word got out that Laurette died and I heard a witch saying your tomb was open. I made a locator spell and found you here" she wrapped her arms around Alex and sighed in relief "You have no idea how much I missed you"

Alex bit her lip and slowly returned the hug

"Me too"


	14. Chapter 14

_***New Orleans - Spirit World***_

It was dark and empty. Much worse than the first time she had spent two centuries in there. She could see the living moving on, she was right about the witches forgetting about her except for two.

 _Alexandra Eveerden_ and _Davina Claire_ didn't let her go. That being the reason of why she couldn't leave New Orleans.

That and for being an ancestor, Laurette couldn't just walk away. It was _frustrating_.

She watched from the sidelines the French Quarter throwing an Irish-style wake in Father Kieran's honor, complete with Irish music, lots of alcohol and tons of people who have gathered to share stories of Father Kieran and celebrate his life.

She pretended to be alive and that people could see her. She had forgotten how lonely death could be.

She watched Niklaus alone looking hunted and frowned never hadn't seen such an image on him. She was about to walk towards him and stalk him to figure it out what was troubling one of the most powerful supernatural creatures on earth when she felt a _pull_.

A _pull_ away from Rosseau's to the now familiar place where her favorite witches always could summon her. Rolling slightly her eyes, Laurette found herself being teleported to the Greenhouse

She found herself surrounded by Davina, Abigail and Alex setting out ingredients for what she could tell was a spell

Her eyes settled on Alex for a couple of seconds and couldn't help but feel proud of her for not being pushed by their Coven

Alex smiled "So, a seance? That's what you've been playing around with while I was dead?"

Davina shook her head chuckling "And much more" she teased feeling slight glad to have her friend back but she couldn't stop thinking about the witch replacing her and how she missed her

Abigail on the contrary couldn't help but feel wary of what they were going to do

"I don't know if the ancestors would like us messing around in the spirit world"

Both Alex and Davina rolled their eyes. Laurette making a face at her still being invisible to them

" _It's just a simple spell"_ Laurette said even when she knew they weren't going to hear her

"It's just a simple seánce" Alex told her whilst preparing the spell making Laurette smirk

Monique pulled a face at them grabbing some herbs from a shelf

"Phony witches do seánces to impress tourists. They're not real!"

Alex pursed her lips as Monique quickly rushes out of the lycée and couldn't help but agree with Laurette in her letter about her changing. She was glad about hearing her warning

Davina sets a violin in the middle of a circle she's drawn in chalk on the table where she has also scattered salt and herbs in various quadrants around it

"What's that for?" Abigail asked curiously

Davina smiled nostalgic "It's my friend Tim's"

Alex bit her cheek while taking out a piece of paper putting it on top of Tim's violin, the other witches paused seeing her doing that and sent her questioning glances

"I want to meet the girl who thought it was okay to keep me dead" Alex said emotionless but it was all an act for Abigail

She didn't want her to know after telling her she won't kill the baby Mikaelson and erasing her memory that she was being a rebel against her coven. She really wanted to meet Laurette even if it was from a seance

She looked between them raising her eyebrows. Davina bit her cheek but couldn't help but agree with her. She wanted to see Laurette again, she wanted to see the girl becoming her's and Josh's best friend again.

She smiled at Alex and glanced at a wary looking Abigail "Come on! What's the point of being a witch if we can't use our magic for stuff like this?"

Abigail still hesitant smiled anyway and nodded in agreement. She still was unsure about doing this but anyway she clutched her best friend's and Davina's hand in order to share their magic for the spell

" _Elikopte fantomes soliter mouri, vous reveler..."_

Wind starts to blow around them. Davina cuts her palm with an athame and drips the blood on Tim's violin and a drop touches the letter. All of a sudden, the candles blow out which scares the girls

Laurette frowns sensing something off.

"Tim?" Davina calls nervously. Laurette looks around shivering slightly as a violin song starts to play around the witches and the windchime near the window starts to play it as well.

Laurette froze seeing a man appearing behind Davina. A hand wearing a lapis lazuli daylight ring caresses Davina's shoulder from behind.

Davina turns to find the hand belonged to a blonde man

"What a delightful tune" he smirks. His accent British. Laurette raises her hand at him sensing he was a bad idea.

"Stay away from her" she growled making Davina turn to face her too and Alex gasp seeing her for the first time

Laurette concentrates in the man making him go away and he disappears.

Davina, Alex and Abigail watches as how Laurette and the man disappears as soon as they appear and they scream in terror as all the windows in the greenhouse shatter violently after they do

~8~

 ** _*_** _ **Funeral Procession - French Quarter - New Orleans***_

Hundreds of community members gather in the streets of the French Quarter after the funeral as Father Kieran's casket is placed in a horse carriage to begin the parade in his honor.

Jazz music plays as the funeral procession walks down the street. Laurette watches sadly as she walks next to Elijah and Niklaus. She had wanted to know what was wrong on the other side and had stalked the brothers until she found out about The Other Side disintegrating.

She knew it was a matter of time before she completely disappeared and for some selfish reason she didn't want to die.

She watched from the spirit world as how the sky darkened slightly, a sight only for her and maybe some other spirits walking around the French Quarter.

She had witnessed some souls being absorbed by a dark force into oblivion and had done everything possible to avoid it.

She felt kind of weird talking with other ghosts and protecting each other but when the time came, everyone saved their own asses without caring about the other's safety. She thought she will be like that too so that's why she avoided another ghosts. She didn't want to feel selfish

She watched Hayley coughing and couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

She flinched when she was swept into the empty _French Quarter Spirit World_ again and sighed backing away seeing her new friendly friend (Note sarcasm) Dark void that liked to take souls to oblivion

"Gosh. Get the hell away from me" she murmured starting to run away and stopped hesitantly hearing someone screaming. She turned around seeing a woman struggling to keep herself on the ground

"Help me!" She screamed once she spotted Laurette and her wide frightened eyes locked into the her's. Laurette bit her lips and shook her head running towards her after she made the decision and couldn't help but feel bad when the Dark void took her completely.

She sighed looking down in disappointment to herself and found herself again out of the _Spirit World._ She was only trusted it in there every few couple of hours. So for now she was safe

She looks around seeing she was in the same place before she was in the _Spirit World_ and sighed when she couldn't find the brothers

"Today's not my day" she grumbled before hearing commotion a few feet away and frowning she ran forward only for her eyes widen to see Hayley on the floor unconscious

~8~

Laurette followed the brothers inside the Compound and cursed under her breath as the scenario again changed again to blue-hue indicating she was thrown again to The Other Side

"Seriously? I really need to speak with this Bonnie chick about the Other Side's problem" she grumbled to herself as she looked around

Her eyes widened in shock hearing a female familiar voice she was completely sure didn't belong here and a British one

Humanly fast, Laurette ran all the way through the Compound finding Hayley and the blonde man.

The blonde man had Hayley in a chock hold while she trashed in his arms crying out for her baby

The man smirking at her mocked her "The baby?" Hayley screams again "That kid never had a chance! And as if your bloodline isn't filth enough, you poison it by merging it with Klaus'?" He laughs manically "The deathless vermin, fancying himself a daddy?"

Hayley's eyes turn lupine-gold and she shrieks as she pushes herself out of his grip breaking his arm by twisting it behind his back.

Then, she picks up a coat rack and swings it at his head with all the force she can muster "She's not dead! I'm not dead! If I was dead, you wouldn't be trying to kill me!"

Laurette sighs in relief running towards her "Hayley!"

Hayley froze and slowly looked up hearing the witch's voice "Laurette?"

She walks forward and couldn't help herself as she wrapped her arms around the witch's small figure making her freeze in surprise

"You have no idea how I'm glad to see you" Hayley murmured pulling back. She had missed the little witch. She was the only one indirectly helping her but had never pushed her nor forced her to be safe. Laurette had helped saving her and her baby and Jackson and the vampires and didn't know how she could do it without asking anything in return. She felt proud of her and when she had heard the news about her death, she couldn't believe it

"You shouldn't be here, Hayley" Laurette told her as she heard a groan from behind her and she turned around seeing the man waking up. Hayley placed herself in front of Laurette protectively

"You're dead, Mikael. Your son already beat you!" She called at him.

Mikael growled "He is not my son! He's a scourge, a walking symbol of weakness!"

Laurette raised her eyebrows in surprise finally meeting the Original Vampires's father

She raised a hand knowing that with the Other Side breaking apart she could do magic affecting others. She broke down his knee and Hayley took that moment to drag the witch away from him towards the stairs. She pushed her froward gently to go up as she kicks at the banister to the staircase to break off a piece of wood to use as a stake and follows Laurette up the stairs as Mikael, now healed continues to stalk them menacingly

"There is no saving that atrocity festering in your womb. Klaus will destroy it, one way or another. Better he dies now, and you along with it!"

Mikael jumps up onto the second floor balcony startling both Hayley and Laurette

Laurette tries to break his leg again to give time Hayley to run from him. Mikael growls and speeds forward grabbing Laurette's throat squeezing it tightly as Hayley jumps down onto the first floor

"I'm already dead" she grinned gasping crawling at his hand and that's when he realized it was ploy to make him go after her and not to the werewolf.

Mikael throws Laurette against the wall as he jumps down to follow Hayley as Laurette falls down with a thud. She chuckled glad for a moment to be dead as she didn't feel pain.

She quickly stood up and leaned against the banister seeing Hayley stabbing Mikael in the heart from behind with the stake she grabbed

Mikael screamed in pain as Hayley pushes deeper the stake "My daughter has an advantage Klaus never had- she will never, _ever_ know you"

Laurette smiles in relief as Hayley disappears knowing she was fine now. She sighed backing away siting down on the wall as the world again turns colorful

Laurette scoffed "Great. Give me a warning will you?" She grumbled to herself

~8~

 ** _*Mikaelson Compound*_**

Hayley awakes with a loud gasp on the table after being dead for a few seconds thanks to a spell Monique had done, Klaus' blood was covering her mouth and neck from where the hybrid had tried to bring her back thinking he could help her. Elijah helps her sit up and Klaus rubs her shoulder affectionately

Both brothers were terrified at the thought of losing another person they cared about specially if this one was carrying an important member of their family.

"You're alright, love. You're alright" Klaus soothed at her under his breath looking at her in concern

He had been worried about his child and her mother's safety after his brother had announced not hearing Hayley's heart beat. He didn't want to feel useless and affected again like he did when certain witch died.

Hayley still panting looked at both brothers "I saw him. He tried to kill me. I saw Mikael" they both exchanged worried and shocked looks "And she saved me, Laurette saved me again" she said softly

Niklaus pursed his lips at the witch's name and gulped slightly. He thought he would never hear her name again now that she was dead as she wished but there she was, even from the grave helping his family

Elijah couldn't help but smile slightly hearing that the girl he had let himself care for had saved his family again. He certainly was glad to have even one ancestor on their side

* * *

 **Heads up, everyone! Final chapter is the next one! Season 1 Final is at the corner... I'm excited! So, here's my question. Do I continue to season 2 or I finish it right there on the end of season 1? Review your thoughts! I consider each one of you :)**

 **And WARNING!**

 **ive realized in some chapters I have written the timeline incorrectly! I did write when Alex returned back to life was 2013; I was wrong... I'm heading there and ill correct that information... The Harvest occurred in 2011 and it lasted 8 months until it was completed, bad of my side not remembering that and I completely apologize to you if you noticed my mistake and didn't say anything!  
**

 **Every review its welcome and don't doubt of pointing out grammar mistakes or errors you notice during my writing... :) I don't get mad easily by those... So thank you for everyone that has read to this point !**


	15. Chapter 15

_**New Orleans**_

Laurette couldn't believe her eyes. Francesca Guerrera, the woman pretending to be part of the human fractions was a werewolf.

She watched without being able to do anything as Genevieve delivers the rings Klaus told her to do so the Crescent Wolves would turn at will... Almost like a daylight ring but this was a moon ring.

She grew angry as soon as Genevieve casts her a spell to bring her down. She clenched her fists and glares at both women.

This was the moment she hated to be dead, she wanted to help Hayley. She took a deep angry breath disappearing from the Mikaelson Compoud to the French Quarter

She found Alex inside alone with a lit up candle. Alex looks up frowning slightly

"Hello?"

Laurette never feeling as angry she was right now wanted to do something to channel her anger to something else. She looked at the bowls where the witches used to brew potions and even if she wasn't able to, she needed to think she could channel her anger.

She in a fit of anger hit all of the bowls and herbs on the table feeling shocked they moved.

Alex flinched gasping standing up quickly raising her hand to protect herself

"Who's there?!"

Laurette breathing heavily looked at Alex getting an idea. She knew that being able to make contact with the living world was because of The Other Side disintegrating.

She looked at the herbs...

Alex looked around pointing her hand around ready to attack when the herbs started to move. She gasped scared thinking her ancestors found her and now they would punish her by ignoring their orders

Her eyebrows furrowed as soon as the herbs started to form words...

' _Help me. I'm Laurette..."_

Alex's eyes widened "Laurette?" She asked "How can you communicate? You're dead"

The herbs moved again ' _Other Side Collapsing'_

Alex nodded in understanding what she meant "What can I do? You were right about the witches, I won't help them kill a baby..."

Laurette smiled slightly moving the herbs again

' _Spell. Location. Problem. Ghost'_

Alex frowned "Can you be more specific? You want me to do a spell to find the source of the problem with the ghosts...?" She tilted her head aside.

' _Problem... Other Side'_

Alex's eyes lit up in understanding. "But I don't know how to do that..."

' _Focus_ '

Alex bit her lip and nodded. She sat down and took a deep breath closing her eyes. Laurette being there as a ghost could be useful for her spell.

Laurette watched as wind started to raise up slightly. She suddenly found herself trusted again in the spirit world.

She felt a source of power coming from a specific direction and frowned. It was unbalanced, out of control. She looked back at where Alex was and knelt down for a second before closing her eyes disappearing again

Alex opened her eyes again when she felt it didn't work and sighed. "I'm sorry, Laure..." She stopped seeing something written down on the floor with the herbs

 _'Thank you'_

Alex smiled looking up "You're welcome, Laurette"s

~8~

 ** _St. Anne's church_**

All happened in one night. Hayley was forced by Genevieve and the Harvest Witches (minus Alex) to give birth while they subdued Niklaus to watch while doing so.

Hayley gave birth to a baby girl, leaving both parents shocked and amazed by it. Hayley weak and exhausted from being forced to gave birth pleaded to hold her baby

Genevieve not wanting to be more of a monster she was being already complied and she got closer the baby to her mother. The guilt was eating her alive, she didn't want to kill a young innocent newborn baby but she was being forced to do so. She couldn't believe that by meeting Rebekah Mikaelson back in 1919 would change her life drastically... She could blame her and her ancestors all she wanted by forcing her to do this but she knew she couldn't. All was _her_ fault, she had made the decision of continuing. She envied Alexandra, the only Harvest Girl that was not tainted by their ancestor's cruel ways and that she could escape their destiny. A part of her was happy and relieved by Alexandra not giving up her free will and turn into this, she was happy Alex had a choice that sadly wasn't given to her

Geneveive watched the show of affection between mother and daughter and couldn't help her lips twitch slightly up in a small smile, which faded away once Hayley's head was pulled back and she only blinked once before she noticed blood pouring out of her neck in a fine line...

Hayley fell down dead with Niklaus's denial yell from the background "NOO!"

Genevieve still holding the baby in her arms looked up from the limp body of a mother to see Monique standing behind her with a bloodied knife in her hands with a sadistic grin.

She forced herself to back away with the rest of the witches leaving out St. Anne's church.

Monique smirking turned around to face Niklaus who had been pinned against the wall by her and Abigail all the time Hayley was in labour and twists her wrist making him fall to the floor weakened and then she walks away

Niklaus looks up at Hayley's dead body above him in horror. He couldn't help again to feel devastated by seeing another woman he cared about dead.

~8~

 _ **Lafayette Cemetery**_

It didn't take long after Elijah found his brother and the woman he had fallen in love with on the church, Hayley's head on Klaus's lap as he fought back hard his tears.

They had been late on saving the mother but the witches had just taken the baby. They vowed themselves to not let her die on their enemies hands.

They both worked together thinking of a place where witches will kill a baby when Niklaus thought about something rushing away to an specific place.

A place where French Quarter witches had proceeded to realize their most ' _important_ ' rituals.

 _Lafayette Cemetery._

The Cemetery where the Harvest, the Reaping and more importantly where the witches' ancestors were buried took place. The only place where they could perform a spell to feed of power to their ancestors.

They rushed around the cemetery until they realized one of the witches tricks

One that if they remember correctly, in the month a certain young witch had stayed with them told them it was one of their favorites.

An _illusion_ to make seem a place endless. At that pace, they would never find the littlest Mikaelson

~8~

In **_St. Anne's church_** , Hayley wakes up with a gasp Holding her throat overwhelmed by all the flashbacks that happened a few hours earlier about being in labour, Niklaus pinned against the wall watching, the witches taking her baby away

She looks around panicked for a second before relaxing sensing her daughter still alive. She stands up all covered in blood, her neck has still a small line of dried blood but besides that, it's completely healed.

 _Hayley's in transition._

~8~

 _ **Lafayette Cemetery**_

Genevieve walks down between rows of tombs to the front steps of the lycée upon which a stone table has been set up to serve as their altar. Lit torches line the aisle as she lays the athame onto the altar. Abigail and Monique follow behind her carrying the baby in a basket in their arms.

Once at the altar, they each take their places- Genevieve behind the altar and looking out toward the aisle while Monique and Abigail stand on her left and right side, respectively. On the altar is a circle made of salt, with designs made within it's lines.

Genevieve lifts the baby in the air while Abigail and Monique hold up their hands towards the baby and they all begin to chant their spell

" _Nouvelle vie, nouvelle âme, mélange avec nous..."_

~8~

The brothers and Hayley walk through the maze of tombs in the cemetery's illusion toward her and Klaus' daughter as she leads the way.

Meanwhile, Genevieve, Monique, and Abigail continue their spell around the baby

" _Nouvelle vie, nouvelle âme, mélange avec nous"_

Genevieve holds the athame above the baby, preparing to complete the sacrifice

When the Mikaelson's and Hayley arrived at the scene, they witness Genevieve about to kill their baby holding an athame above the baby's head.

They rush forward to stop her but Monique and Abigail links arms together channeling their ancestor's power to throw them back together while behind them Genevieve gasps in pain cradling her hand towards her chest as frowns in confusion.

Between some rows, hidden from the Mikaelson's and the witches view, two hands are raised up mid-air, pointing straight to the altar.

Genevieve watches confused but she looks for the knife again while Abigail and Monique continues stopping the vampires and the transitioning werewolf.

"You fools! To come against us in our place of power in our strongest hour? You don't face three, you face us all!" Monique yells as Abigail continues chanting.

As they continue to use magic against them, Elijah and Klaus can see that hundreds and hundreds of the dead witches have come together to protect them as they complete their sacrifice

While they fight on getting closer to save the baby, they get separated and with a determined frown, Hayley runs to the Altar finding Genevieve just holding up the athame again.

She gets angry by the sight of the redhead and fights her off before Genevieve as all witch uses her powers to protection casting a pain infliction on Hayley making her fall to her knees.

Niklaus and Elijah keep fighting the linked witches and their ancestors until Niklaus in fury grabs a wrought iron fence and breaks one of the spikes and throws it forcefully straight to Abigail impaling her through the stomach killing her breaking the connection she and Monique had.

Monique seeing her former witch friend dying and Genevieve occupied with Hayley she runs quickly to finish the job.

The brothers try to rush forward but then she uses her magic and her ancestor's to block them and raises the athame again. Hayley seeing this stands up and rushes forward screaming but Genevieve continues with the pain infliction spell.

Fire appears on Monique's hands making her gasp in pain and drop the athame holding her head in a pain. Fire surrounds her making Genevieve turn in confusion throwing Hayley away.

She feels a troubling pain inside her head and groans falling down. She looks up weakling seeing a curtain of black hair on top of her before falling unconscious.

Monique growls in anger and raises her hands to kill the baby with her magic until she frowns in confusion.

Suddenly she's hit with a Devil's Star, a dark magic object which embeds itsef in her stomach. Her body becomes covered in cuts and she coughs up blood before falling to the ground dead.

Niklaus and Elijah looks up to see Marcel was the one saving the baby. Marcel picks up the empty blanket and looks at the brothers in confusion

 _He saved her but,... Where's the baby?_

~8~

 _ **Mikaelson Compound**_

Niklaus and Marcel enter the Compound seeing all the dead Vampires that were bitten by werewolves around the room.

"You wanted to save my daughter so I would heal you and your friends..." Niklaus said quietly looking at him. He offers him his wrist "Here"

Marcel looks around weakly and pulls away from him "This bite, all this... " He looks over at Diego's dead body "I know it didn't come from nowhere. This is the last note in a song that I started a century ago when I brought your dad to town. And for that, I am sorry"

Niklaus looks at him sympathetically and kneels in front of him "No. You tried to save my child's life even when she's not in your arms. She was there, I know it. And you may have saved her by killing the ones threatening her life, Not everyone would have done that, Marcel. For that, you deserves this"

He holds out his wrist, and Marcel bites into it and drinks his blood

"We will take down whoever brought this upon us, I swear it"

Marcel looks up at Klaus in shock, finally healing. Klaus looks around

"Now, I need to find my daug..." He stopped looking up hearing a child's coos and a small female giggle

Marcel looks at Klaus' expression as he speeds away and slowly follows him

Niklaus enters the study where he froze.

Inside there's a girl with her back to him. Her long wavy light brown hair falling to her middle back.

" _You're a brave little one, aren't you?"_ A soft voice reached Niklaus's ears along with coos. "Your Daddy is gonna be here at any second, little one"

Klaus takes a step forward making the floor creak under his weight and the girl finally turns around smiling at Klaus

Niklaus eyes widened seeing the life on the young witch's brown eyes again and his gaze falls down to the moving blanket in her arms.

She shifts her grip on the blankets and a small baby face can be seen

"Look, Daddy's home" she whispered walking towards Niklaus with a smile "She's really strong, you know? Since that ritual started she didn't even shed a tear or emitted a crying sound"

Niklaus looked down at the baby's eyes seeing her to have his same shade of blue. He slowly looked up at Laurette

"She's your daughter... Don't you want to hold her?" She tilted her head aside smiling expectantly, Niklaus slowly took the baby from the witch's hands finding himself shocked he could feel her skin again realizing she was _really_ alive

"How are you...?" He started. Laurette shook her head

"That's not important, hybrid. Celebrate your child's alive" she told him sternly but softly as she backed away. Klaus nodded not questioning her but looked down at his child again. Marcel watching everything smiles in joy and he exchanges a smile with Laurette.

All of them happy that nothing happened to an innocent baby.

~8~

When Hayley and Elijah returns they both are shocked to see Laurette standing there

She smiles "Never seen a resurrected witch before?" She asked teasingly raising her eyebrows in amusement

Hayley breathes in shock and slowly walks up to her. Laurette tilts her head aside with a soft smile

"Littlest Mikaelson is with Daddy upstairs, thought you may want to hold her"

Hayley's eyes widened tearing up and she nodded running upstairs. Laurette smiled following her with her gaze. She turns around to face Elijah who is still looking at her with an unreadable expression

"You're the one who never wanted me to die... And now that I'm back I'm being watched by those judging eyes of yours?" She tilted her aside smirking slightly

"How...?" Is the only thing the leaves the noble Original's mouth. Laurette smiles to herself

"Your brother asked the same. But that's not important. Your niece is safe"

Elijah shook his head slowly and walked to her placing his hand on her shoulder smiling a small warm smile

"Welcome Back"

~8~

Laurette can't feel sadder but for what the Mikaelson's were about to do, but she understood.

She walked around the French Quarter sending glares to Francesca as was giving a speech about the lost lives.

She looks at the Memorial Wall on Rue Dumane where she stands along with people who gathered to pay their respects. Her eyes roamed around finding Abigail's name and frowned slightly in sadness.

She was a good girl but sadly she was corrupted by their own people. He eyes found another name and she pursed her lips looking away

 _Baby Mikaelson_

She knew she had to play a part. She spotted Oliver, one of the food werewolves gone bad and raised her bracelet chanting under breath

It was a sign she was sending to Marcel that it was his turn to continue his part.

She walked away under the eyes of people and looking Saddened.

She turned around a corner where she found Alex and smiled slightly at her

"Hey, Laure" she greeted taking of her sunglasses and placing them on her head

"Alex" she paused and smiled softly "I don't know how to thank you for everything you've done for me..."

Alex shook her head and linked her arm with Laurette's as they walked away through the French Quarter

"You don't have to... You were right about everything and you've saved me from a cruel path the witches would have taken me. I'm the one who has to be grateful with you"

Laurette smiled "And here I thought you will resent me for replacing you" she teased

Alex chuckled "I would have but your letter didn't give me a reason..." She raised her eyebrow

Laurette laughed slightly and then sighed "Thanks for helping me yesterday..."

Alex tilted her head aside "I wasn't about to let a baby getting killed. And besides, Genevieve deserved being knocked down for me" she smirked chuckling

Laurette shook her head sighing "Anyway. Thank you..."

Alex smiled "No problem, friend"

They smiled at each other and walked away.

* * *

 ** _And here's the end of season 1..._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed it and don't kill me for all I made you wait... I'm sure you all have questions about Laurette's resurrection but what's a book without a little of mystery?_**

 ** _Thank you everyone for all your reviews and your support of going on with this story, if I'm being honest, I never thought it would have even 1 follower or a favorite... I started it becuase it had been on my mind for a while. Thanks you all!_**

 ** _And for for everyone who asked!_**

 ** _Season 2 will be coming up!... Stay on hold because it won't be coming up for a while. Thank you for everything and I hoped you like the end :)_**


	16. SEQUEL

**THE SEQUEL IS UP!**

If you are interested on what happens next with Laurette, there's a book in my profile named " ** _The Harvest Witch"_**

it's the second book/Season 2.

I send you a Kiss and a hug (more like hundred of kisses and hugs and all my love!) to all who have read so far and followed and added this story to your alerts.

You make me happy! I love you all!


End file.
